


Five Pilots and a Baby

by Deathangelgw, Sarit



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Language, Light Angst, Sappy, Shounen-ai, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarit/pseuds/Sarit
Summary: A baby is found in one of the Gundams and the boys aren't exactly sure what to do and why it is there.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Five Pilots and a Baby pt. 1/7

Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit

Disclaimer: we don’t own the boys, but boy are we gonna have fun with them!!!

Warnings: AU, OOC, OC, sap, humor, fluff, author inserts (later), and language.

Rating: PG-13 for language.

Pairings: like we’re going to say...teehee

Note: me and my friend MA (aka Sarit) were very bored and came up with this little idea. Hehe…never leave us alone with the boys… Enjoy and please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Heero frowned as he went up to his Gundam and looked around. He looked closely over at the area around the field, but couldn't detect anything with his senses. But something inside of him screamed out that something was wrong. Sighing, he shrugged, then went up to his Gundam to get ready for his mission. He got up to the cockpit and looked at his controls, then began to swiftly start his Gundam up. Suddenly, a soft cry sounded behind him, startling him. He pulled out his gun and turned around, searching for the source of the sound.

 

But, as he looked around, he found nothing that could produce the sound he had heard. Frowning, he looked down and his eyes widened in shock. There, on the floor of the cockpit of his Wing, was a small basket where a tiny baby was laying. The little baby giggled as it looked up at the Japanese pilot. Heero stared at the bundle, then slowly put his gun away and moved around the seat so he could look into the basket closer. 'No bombs. No gas pellets. No transmitters...' his mind went through the motions of checking for signs of anyone finding him. But he kept on staring at the wiggling child.

 

Finally, satisfied that nothing of any danger was there, he examined the child. The baby, a sweet little girl, looked up at the Japanese pilot, her blue eyes wide and trusting. Her fist flayed around her until she caught the tail end of Heero's tank top. Taking it in her hand, she shoved the piece of fabric in her mouth, blinking innocently.

 

Heero stared at the baby in mute confusion, then grabbed his shirt back from the mouth. Grimacing at the wet stain, he noticed a note sticking on top of the basket. Grabbing it, he opened it and read:

 

_Dear Mr. Gundam Pilot._

_I know that you are a good man for you are willing to protect anyone that is innocent. I saw that you were nearby and knew that I could trust you to watch over my baby. Please take care of her. Her name is Shaina._

 

_Thank you._

 

Heero stared at the note in absolute confusion, then looked at the baby again. The baby, or Shaina, pouted. Her lower lip began to quiver and her eyes filled with tears at her toy being taken from her. Her piercing blue eyes glared at him. She did not appreciate having her chew toy being taken from her so abruptly. To show her discontent, she opened her mouth and voiced her anger vocally. "WAAAAAAAH!!"

 

Heero's eyes widened as the baby proceeded to become quite vocal. He looked around frantically for something to shut the kid up. Finally, he spotted a bag next to the basket and pulled it over. Eventually, he found some kind of weird looking toy that rattled and gave it to the baby quickly. Shaina's cries abruptly stopped as she held the rattle in her little hand. Her tears suddenly ceased as a smile appeared on her face as she shook the toy. So absorbed with the item in her hand, she failed to notice that her grip was still slippery from when she was drooling over Heero's shirt.

 

She gave the little rattle a hard shake and it slipped from her fingers, smacking right into Heero's forehead. She giggled. Heero grunted and rubbed his head, then glared at the offending toy. "Omae o korosu," he whispered softly as he gave it back to the baby. Sighing softly, he stood up and went over to his com unit and got the safe-house com unit up. He hoped that maybe Quatre or Trowa would answer so he wouldn't have to listen to any sarcasm. The baby waved the rattle in her hand gaily once again.

 

A static field filled the screen for a moment before the picture formed into the living room of the group’s current safe-house. A young man, no older than sixteen, in shorts and a tee shirt, was dancing around the room with a mop. His long chestnut hair was in a braid that fell well past his knees. His head bopped up and down as he sang to himself. "I'm a...sex pistol!!"

 

Heero growled softly to himself and sighed. "No such luck," he snarled out softly and then growled out a sharp, "Duo!"

 

"Huh?" Duo blinked, straining his ears over the loud music. He blinked and caught sight of the com screen on. He lowered the volume, but didn't turn the music off. "Hee-chan! What's up, my man?!"

 

Heero glared at Duo and said, "Are Quatre or Trowa there? Something's come up." He hoped the baby would keep silent enough so that he could avoid any annoying Duo snoopiness.

 

"What? Oh, nah. Q-man and Tro had a mission come in. Fei is still out in the hangar polishing his precious 'Nataku'." Duo snorted, rolling his eyes. "What's up?!" A sniffle, then a soft wail began behind Heero. Duo frowned, his eyes narrowing. "What's that noise?!"

 

Heero debated. 'Play dumb or tell the truth....play dumb or tell the truth.' His face remained impassive, as he said, "Nothing."

 

"Uh huh. Then how come it sounds like your coolant valve has a leak?!" Duo countered his violet eyes narrowing.

 

The wail grew in volume until it was near glass shattering. "WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

 

"Ayeee!" Duo covered his ears from the loud wail. "Where the fuck did you get a freakin' baby?!!"

 

Heero glared at the braided pilot, then looked behind him at the baby. 'Great. Now she's crying again. Kuso...’ Growling softly, he tried to figure out how to stop her from crying. Duo snickered, leaning on the mop as he watched Heero lean down.

 

Shaina wailed, her tiny fists flaying around her. Her little tummy was growling something fierce. Heero looked around then found a bottle in the bag. Frowning thoughtfully, he put the bottle in the wailing baby's mouth, hoping she would take it. Shaina blinked, staring at the round object in her mouth. She sniffed, then put the nip in her mouth and smiled, sucking happily. Sighing in relief, Heero turned back to Duo and glared at Duo. "There. Do you know when they're going to be back?" he asked coldly.

 

Smirking, Duo shrugged. "Not for at least 48 hours I think. Why? Ain't I good enough for your little secret, Hee-chan?!"

 

Growling softly, Heero turned his eyes away and said, "Fine. Come to Wing and get Shaina so I can go on my mission." he snapped out.

 

"Shaina? Aw, how cute. Though never pictured you for the fatherly type, Hee-chan." Duo smirked, then waggled his eyebrows. "It ain't Relena's, is it?! You naughty boy you..."

 

Heero growled angrily and said, "No, it isn't mine! Now get your ass over here!" he snarled and shut off the com link, fuming.

 

"Yes sir!" Duo smirked, mock saluting the blank screen. Shaking his head, he dashed into his room to put his clothes on. He wasn't about to face Heero half-naked. Though the idea was tempting, but nah. Hilde would kill him for sure.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Heero looked around at the baby and sighed softly. 'Quiet at last,' he thought to himself in relief. He looked at his chronometer. If Duo got there within half an hour, he'd make it to perform his mission. "Now if that baka will get here soon, things will be good," he said softly and sighed.

 

Some time later, dressed in his customary black priest outfit, Duo entered the hangar. Bouncing over towards Wing, he hopped up and poked his head inside the cockpit. "Aaaw, she's so cute..."

 

Heero glared at Duo and sighed as he looked down at the sleeping baby. He lifted the basket and bag and shoved them at the braided pilot and said shortly, "She just fed, so she might need changing. Now get out of here so I can get to my mission."

 

"Uh huh," Duo replied absently, staring at the angelic face of Shaina as she slept. She was so sweet and cute! "If ya don't mind me askin', where'd ya get her?"

 

Heero stared at his boards as he began powering up Wing. "I found her inside Wing," he muttered out as he turned his gaze back up at the lingering Duo. "Now do you mind leaving?" he asked snidely.

 

"Gee, testy today, ain't we?!" Duo rolled his eyes, ignoring Heero's snide comment. Holding the little baby to his chest, he jumped down to the floor. Grumbling softly in annoyance, Heero closed the hatch to Wing and lifted off. Rolling his eyes at his fellow pilot, Duo bounded back into the safe-house, holding a still slumbering Shaina. How she could sleep through that racket was beyond him.

 

Wufei walked back into the safe-house and turned as he heard Duo come back into the safe-house. "Maxwell! Where the hell-what the hell is that?!" he said in confusion as he saw the bundle, the bag, and the basket that the braided pilot held.

 

Rolling his eyes, Duo ignored Wufei as he placed the bag and basket on the floor. He sat on the couch, holding the tiny bundle in his arms gently. "Don't tell me you've never seen a baby before, Fei?! Geez..."

 

Wufei snorted and said, "Of course I've seen a baby, but what in Nataku's name are you doing with one?!"

 

"Beats me. Heero found her in his Gundam. Didn't say anything except for me to take her inside so he could go on his precious mission." Duo rolled his eyes heavenward. Sometimes Heero took the mission thing a little too seriously.

 

Wufei snorted softly, then went over by the other pilot. He looked at the bag, then saw the letter. Smirking, he looked at it and said, "Hmm...here's the answer." He handed it to the other boy and sighed.

 

"Huh?" Taking the letter, Duo looked it over. He cursed, crumbling it up and throwing it across the room. "Shit! What kind of mother abandons their kid to a Gundam Pilot?!" Not used to keeping his voice down, Duo inadvertently woke the baby. Shaina blinked, rubbing her eyes with her fists. Her lip quivered, just on the brink of a full-scale wail.

 

Wufei glared at Duo and said, "Way to go, baka. Now she's awake." Snorting, he went over and grabbed the letter again, rereading it with a small frown. 'It really is sad when a mother abandons their child,' he thought to himself as he looked at the child.

 

"Well, I ain't seein' you help any!" Duo growled back at Wufei. He smiled down at the little girl, making faces at her. She frowned, about to start wailing until she saw his long braid. Smiling gaily, she reached out and pulled, stuffing the end of his braid in her mouth happily. "EEEEW!! Baby slobber!!" Wufei hid his snicker behind his hand and went over to the bag. Finding a pacifier, he brought it out and took the braid from the baby, then placed the nook in her mouth. "You say one word to the others and you're gonna find Nataku looking like a Christmas Tree," Duo threatened, glaring at Wufei angrily.

 

Wufei smirked and said, "This is going to be interesting. I wonder if Trowa and Quatre will know how to handle this child better than you and Heero."

 

"Oh really? Well Mr. Know-It-All, why don't you handle her?!" Duo challenged, getting up and thrusting the baby into Wufei's arms. "I’ve got repairs to do on Deathscythe. See ya!"

 

Wufei opened his mouth to retort, then looked down at the baby, bemused. "Shit..." he said softly as he looked down at the baby. Shaina blinked, sucking on her pacifier as she gazed up at Wufei. Her blue eyes trained on his onyx, staring into his eyes deeply. Yep, he'd do all right. Her face scrunched up and she began to whimper. A foul stench wafted into the air. Wufei scrunched up his nose at the smell that had just then killed all of his olfactory senses. "Aw man. She would," he said and looked over at the bag. Placing her down on the carpet near him, Wufei searched for and found some spare diapers and wipes. Looking at the baby, he sweat-dropped and said softly, "Here goes."

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Five Pilots and a Baby pt. 2/7

Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit

Disclaimer: We don’t own the boys, but boy are we gonna have fun with them!!!

Warnings: AU, OOC, OC, sap, humor, fluff, author inserts (later), and language. We forgot to add in Shounen-ai and possible YAOI! *falls over laughing*

Rating: PG-13 for language.

Pairings: like we’re going to say...teehee

Note: Well, we’d finally gotten a bit sick of our other copost so we’re like “let’s work on this one!” *cackles* Watch it for cute sap stuff!! Enjoy and please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Heero frowned as he walked along the path, heading for the safe-house. He was in deep thought about his latest mission, wondering on what OZ was planning. 'Hopefully nothing too much,' he thought with a grunt. He'd almost forgotten the little bundle that had been left in his Gundam. Occasionally, he'd look in his security cameras, wondering how some woman had left a baby in his cockpit. But, no matter how hard he looked, she remained ever elusive. Grunting again with that thought, he opened the door and headed in.

 

"DUO! KISAMA!! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND GET THIS FORMULA READY!"

 

Heero closed his eyes, almost smirking at the annoyance in the Chinese man's voice.

 

"I'm coming, already!! Don't get your pants in a bind, Wu-man!" Duo's own irritated voice retorted from inside the depths of the house. He soon appeared, a basket of clothing in his arms. The clothes (mostly baby clothes) nearly covered his head, making his vision extremely limited. He didn't even notice as he ran smack right into Heero, knocking them both over. "GAH!!"

 

Heero grunted as he was knocked over then glared at Duo. "Baka," he growled out, then looked up as a growl came from the living room entryway.

 

Wufei glared at them both as he held Shaina, jostling her comfortingly. "Are you two done with your rendezvous?! Or do I have to get a mop on your heads?!"

 

"Oh, shut up. Like I'm that desperate!" Duo retorted, coming to his feet and dusting himself off. He stared mournfully at the now scattered clothes. "Damnit! It took me two hours to fold all that shit!"

 

Shaina blinked, her thumb in her mouth as she watched the escapades before her. She giggled, bubbles blowing out of her mouth as she waved gaily at Heero. Heero fought down the smirk that threatened as he got back up. He went over to the baby and took her from Wufei. "Help him out," he said before taking his bag and the baby upstairs.

 

"What?! Who do you-get back here, kisama!!" Wufei growled out then tumbled over as his feet got tangled in clothes. "MAXWELL!!"

 

"Don't blame me!" Duo smirked down at the struggling Wufei. He smirked evilly, rubbing his hands together in glee. "GERONIMO!!" He then proceeded to jump into the pile of clothes.

 

"MAXWELL, YOU BAKA!! CLEAN THIS UP!!" Wufei shouted out as he managed to get the cloth unwound from his ankles. He growled and huffed as he got up, then went into the kitchen to get the formula going, muttering the whole way.

 

"You're just no fun, Fei. None at all." Duo pouted as he watched Wufei head into the kitchen. He snickered, shaking his head. Some people had no idea the joys of jumping onto clean clothes. Gathering the clothing up, he placed it into the basket once more, then headed for the upstairs to put the clothes away.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Giggling at the noise downstairs, Shaina continued to blow little bubbles. Waving her arms in the air, she grabbed a hold of Heero's green shirt and tugged. Heero smiled slightly at the baby as he went into his room then placed her on the bed as he put away his stuff and booted up his laptop. He then picked her up again and sat her on his lap while he did his report. About to protest as she was set down, Shaina cooed and giggled, waving her arms as she watched the laptop.

 

Her eyes widened, and then she giggled as she began to 'help' Heero type his report. Heero smirked as he worked swiftly, his fingers steady as he made sure nothing she 'typed' came up. He kissed her on the head, feeling a warmth wash over him, as he smelled her scent of newness. He liked having this little one around, though he wasn't too sure on what he was doing.

 

After putting the clothes away, Duo stuck his head in the doorway to Heero's room. He grinned, watching the Perfect Soldier with the little baby. Shaina was bouncing excitedly on his lap as she pointed at the screen of the laptop. She squealed excitedly, all but bouncing out of Heero's arms. Heero chuckled slightly as he finally finished and shut the laptop down after sending off his report. He got up and smoothly settled Shaina on his hip, then glanced over at Duo, his face becoming emotionless once again. "Done?"

 

"Yeah, we're done," Duo replied, frowning slightly at the sudden change in Heero. He couldn't help but grin as he watched Shaina grab a hold of Heero's shirt and stuff it in her mouth. "Dinner should be ready."

 

Heero wrinkled his nose at Shaina's attack on his shirt. "When are Quatre and Trowa coming?" he asked crisply as he walked past Duo and head downstairs.

 

"Actually, they were supposed to have been here already." Duo frowned thoughtfully. The two had been due to come back shortly before Heero's return from his own mission, but they weren't home yet. Shaina just sucked happily on the piece of fabric, her blue eyes wide with interest. Shrugging, Heero went into the kitchen, eyes narrowing as he saw Wufei.

 

Wufei looked up, frowning. "Must you let her do that?" he demanded as he finished up with the noodles.

 

Heero shrugged and sat down. "It's clean."

 

"Aaaw Fei! It won't hurt nothin'!" Duo grinned, bounding over to the counter to help. Personally, he thought it was cute. It was good for Heero to have something to take care of besides his Gundam. Finished with her chew toy, Shaina sniffed, then smacked her lips, her hands reaching out imploringly at Wufei for the food she could smell. She was hungry!!

 

"Wufei, she's hungry," Heero said flatly.

 

"No, you think?" Wufei said sarcastically, then came over with a bottle. He cocked an eyebrow as Heero stared at the bottle. "Don't tell me you don't know how to feed a baby?" he grumbled. Heero shrugged and took the bottle. He looked at it apathetically, then glanced at Shaina. Shaina stared back at him, then looked at the bottle. Her lower lip began to quiver and sniffles came from her as she wailed slightly. Duo hid a grin behind his hand before placing a bowl of rice and noodles in front of Heero, along with some chopsticks.

 

Ignoring her wail, Heero leaned her back slightly and gently pushed the nipple into her mouth. He murmured softly to her in Japanese as he rocked her. Wufei smirked as he shook his head, then went back to getting the rest of the food ready. Sniffling, Shaina finally gave in, taking the nipple into her mouth. After a moment, she slurped happily. Duo snickered, winking at Wufei. Heero seemed to be a natural at this 'father' business. Wufei smirked back, then brought over the vegetables and sauces. "Get the plates, Maxwell. Do something useful!" he said peevishly, then cocked an eyebrow as Heero chuckled slightly, though he didn't look up.

 

"I am doing something useful, you blockhead!" Duo retorted angrily, poking Wufei in the leg. He pulled out a pitcher from the refrigerator, setting it on the table. He then went and picked out some glasses for the three of them. Only at that time did he get the plates, just to tick Wufei off. Wufei snorted and rolled his eyes, then sat down. He smirked as Heero lifted Shaina up and burped her. Duo stuck his tongue out at Wufei, then sat down as well. Piling food onto his plate, he lifted his fork to his lips, just as the front door opened and shut.

 

Heero glanced up as he heard the door open and shut and nodded at Wufei. Wufei slid silently to the edge, his gun out and ready. His eyes were trained on the hallway as they remained silent. "Hello? Anyone here?" A soft, male voice sounded as soft footsteps could be heard.

 

Duo let out a breath. "Remind me to kill Q later for scaring me to death..." Shaina blinked, pulling the bottle back as she cooed.

 

"In here, Winner," Wufei called out as he put his gun down. Heero relaxed and kissed Shaina on the head as Wufei went back into the dining room.

 

"Duo? Wufei?" Trowa's soft voice floated over as well as he followed the blond in.

 

"Wufei! Where-oh my." Quatre stopped in mid-sentence, his eyes wide as he entered the kitchen. His eyes immediately fell on Heero and the bundle in the Japanese pilot's arms. His mouth dropped open in complete shock.

 

"Hey, Q-man!" Duo snickered, waving to the stunned blond. Shaina blinked, then giggled and waved to the two newcomers with a laugh.

 

"We have a new guest it would seem," Trowa mused quietly as he gazed at the little one. He cocked an eyebrow at them in question.

 

"Shaina. Heero found her in his Gundam before he went on a mission," Wufei supplied with a smirk as Heero ignored them and went back to feeding the little baby.

 

"Oh the poor thing!" Quatre shook his head, the shock immediately disappearing as he went over and sat next to Heero. He grinned as the little baby waved gaily before taking the bottle into her mouth again and slurping loudly.

 

Heero didn't look up as Trowa looked over Quatre's shoulder in curiosity, watching the little baby as she ate. "It would seem you have been handling her just fine," he said with a slight smirk as he caught the smirk of amusement from Heero.

 

Wufei snorted and rolled his eyes. "Maxwell's damn near impossible in the help department," he said as he thwapped Duo upside the head.

 

"Hey! I've been helping!" Duo retorted, holding his braid in his hands protectively as he glared at Wufei. Quatre grinned at Heero, then smiled at Shaina as she smacked her lips and pulled the bottle away with a contented belch. Heero murmured to her in Japanese again as he brought her to his shoulder and burped her. He didn't say anything as he got up and took her from the room to put her down.

 

Trowa cocked an eyebrow and glanced at Duo and Wufei. "He's gotten...warmer," he noted before sitting down and spooning up some food.

 

"Yeah. I don't think I've ever seen Heero like this before," Quatre agreed softly, watching in the direction Heero and Shaina had departed. There was a soft smile on his face, a smile of happiness for their friend.

 

"No kidding. It's...weird. They've taken to each other so well too," Duo admitted. He was horrible with kids, always had been and probably always would be. Though Shaina was a precious little thing, when she wasn't screaming at the top of her lungs at any rate.

 

Wufei shrugged. "Sometimes the hardest of us is softest inside. He best be careful," he said before eating some vegetables.

 

"Having emotions for life is not wrong, Wufei," Trowa pointed out softly, smiling.

 

"No, but Wufei is right," Duo said softly, looking out the window. "How can we keep her, especially with the way our lives are?" Quatre's smile vanished and he looked down. He didn't even want to think of what could happen to that sweet baby.

 

"We'll just have to find an orphanage before we have to go on a new mission," Wufei stated with a shrug, though he too was troubled inside. He'd grown to care for the little one in the past few days. Trowa cocked an eyebrow as he gazed at Duo and Wufei. He kept quiet, shrugging as he ate.

 

Of all of them, Duo knew it would be the hardest on Heero. Heero had grown very attached to the little one, even though he hadn't been around the little girl as much as he and Wufei. 'Admit it, Maxwell. You'll miss her too.' Heero came back into the room silently and began eating. Wufei asked quietly how the missions had gone and talk was given for that.

 

Not long after dinner was finished, a loud wailing could be heard in one of the upstairs bedrooms. Duo winced, sighing. He should have known it was too good to be true for Shaina to be good all night. "And so it begins..."

 

"Go to bed. I'll take care of her," Heero said, as he got up, not looking at them as he silently left the room and headed for Shaina's room.

 

Wufei sighed softly. "Why our fate..." he murmured quietly before grabbing the dishes and heading to clean them, joined by a silent Trowa. Duo sighed, joining Wufei and Trowa with the clean up of the kitchen. It was going to be hard to give up the little brat, but he had a feeling it was going to be the hardest on Heero.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Getting up silently, Quatre made his way after Heero. Climbing the stairs, he frowned as the little girl continued to wail. The soft sounds of crooning came from the room as Heero sang softly to the baby. He rocked her gently, letting his soft voice soothe her. Shaina sniffled, rubbing her eyes with her hands as she looked up at Heero. Smiling softly, Quatre tiptoed inside, taking a seat near the wall as he watched the two silently. Shaina stopped wailing, her eyes following the blond. Turning away from Quatre as he rocked Shaina, Heero kept on singing the soft lullaby. He rocked her gently as he walked back towards the crib, crooning to her.

 

"You're very good with her, Heero," Quatre said softly, watching as Shaina quieted, sucking her thumb as she looked up at Heero with sleepy eyes. Not answering as he continued soothing her, Heero went to the chair that was near her crib. He sat down slowly, singing softly as he rocked her gently. Quatre smiled, getting up. He picked up a blanket and went over and wrapped it around Heero's shoulders. He smiled at the Japanese pilot before patting him on the shoulder and leaving him alone.

 

Shaina yawned hugely, her eyes drooping shut. Her little hand reached out for Heero, as if knowing he'd be there to take care of her and keep her safe. Heero took the small hand and kissed the little fingers as he rocked her. He resumed singing softly, eyes soft as he watched the little one with clear eyes. Shaina smiled at him softly, her small fingers wrapping around his finger. She yawned again, then closed her eyes, and soon fell asleep, safe and happy.

 

Sighing softly, Heero put her into the crib and covered her with the blanket, then looked up. He locked eyes with Trowa as the banged boy leaned against the doorjamb, watching them. "You know she won't be able to stay," Trowa said softly, eyes shaded.

 

Heero's face became impassive, unreadable as he nodded sharply. He walked past Trowa, then stopped as a gentle hand was put onto his arm. "Don't worry, Trowa. I'll remember my missions," he said flatly before going to his room.

 

"That wasn't my worry...Heero..." Trowa said softly, sadly as he watched his comrade go to his room.

 

Watching from his own room, Quatre bit his lip as he looked over at Trowa. He sighed, shaking his head as he made his way over to his friend. "I wish we could keep her. The change in Heero is simply amazing. And I hate the idea of giving her to someplace we know nothing about."

 

"I know, Quatre. But, as Wufei said: it is our lot. And she would deserve a life not filled with war," Trowa replied with a sigh as he shook his head. "But we don't have to focus on that just yet. Hopefully we won't get missions for a while," he added with a sigh.

 

"That it is and perhaps, even if we do get missions, we can try to make sure that one of us is always here." Quatre grinned, then his eyes widened. "Perhaps...perhaps if we do, maybe one of my sisters would be willing to care for her till the war is over."

 

Smirking slightly, Trowa shook his head. "Would you risk sending a child into space right now, Quatre? I don't think it is safe."

 

Quatre shook his head, grinning at his friend. "No, I wouldn't. But not all of them are in space, Trowa."

 

Cocking an eyebrow, Trowa crossed his arms over his chest. "Last I heard they all were," he said, then smirked as Wufei came up the stairs, talking softly with Duo.

 

"Yeah, well, I can always convince one of 'em to come here." Quatre stuck his tongue out at his friend. "Besides, I'm sure at least 'one' of them has to be here! They're all over!"

 

"All over what?" Duo asked in curiosity as he walked next to Wufei, absently smacking Wufei upside the head with his braid.

 

Wufei grabbed the braid just as absently as Trowa said, "Quatre suggested that, when the time came, we leave the little one with one of his sisters."

 

Wufei cocked an eyebrow as he played thoughtfully with the end of the braid. "If they are here. I heard they were all in space. Perhaps, someone else?"

 

Quatre sweat-dropped. Did everyone know the whereabouts of his sisters better than he did?! "Well, what else do you suggest?!"

 

"The only other thing would be an orphanage and I'll be damned if I let you guys put her in one of those places!" Duo retorted heatedly, his eye twitching as he watched Wufei play with his braid.

 

Wufei tugged on the end reprovingly. "Did I say that, Duo? No. I was thinking of talking to someone else. One that we can trust," he said with a shrug.

 

"Do you know someone, Wufei?" Trowa asked softly in curiosity. Wufei shrugged and walked down the hall after dropping Duo's braid.

 

"He's being evasive. I'm scared now." Duo blinked, then followed after Wufei down the hall. Quatre blinked, looked at Trowa, then shrugged. He had no idea who Wufei could mean. Trowa smirked at Quatre and shrugged as well.

 

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Five Pilots and a Baby pt. 3/7

Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit

Disclaimer: we don’t own the boys, but boy are we gonna have fun with them!!!

Warnings: AU, dark, shounen-ai, angst, sap, fluff

Rating: PG-13 for language.

Pairings: if you ARE wondering, the bois are a bit…loose with each other. Hinted 2x1, 2x3, 2+4 in this along with 2+5, 4+5, 3+5, 1+5

Note: AGAIN MORE!! *cackles and falls over* Enjoy and please review!!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Wufei went into his room and got ready for bed, not turning on the lights. He needed to think on things then make contact. He blinked, as he looked over, his shirt just off as Duo came into the room. "Maxwell, what is it now?" he asked somewhat grumpily. Duo arched an eyebrow upward at the shirtless Wufei. He smirked evilly, then firmly shut the door to Wufei's bedroom. Cocking an eyebrow, Wufei faced Duo. "Maxwell...what do you want?"he repeated lowly, his shirt dropping down slightly.

 

"What do I want? Well, let's see, there are a lot of things that I want. I'd like a nice car, or no, a motorcycle!" Duo grinned, his eyes never leaving Wufei as he walked over. He placed his hands on the naked chest before him. "But right now, all I want is you."

 

Blinking in surprise, Wufei stared at Duo in astonishment. It was true he cared for all of the other pilots...respected them deeply. But this was something new. "Me? Maxwell, quit joking around," he snorted out and turned from Duo, heading for his bed. "Is there anything else more important? Or can I go to bed now?"

 

Arching an eyebrow upwards, Duo turned his head to hide the hurt look on his face. "I guess not, if you don't feel it’s important. I won't bother you again, Wufei." He should have known, really. He'd always thought Wufei was filled with honor and someone he could look up to. That sense had gradually turned to a bit more than friendship for the braided pilot, but obviously not for his friend. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, Wufei. It won't happen again."

 

Blinking at that, Wufei looked over his shoulder at Duo. He saw the hurt look and his eyes widened in surprise. "You weren't joking?" he asked softly, not even realizing he'd said it out loud.

 

"Of course I wasn't joking. I may joke around about a lot of things, but I don't that," Duo replied, unable to keep the hurt from his voice. He kept his back to Wufei, so the Chinese pilot couldn't see his trembling.

 

"Duo...." Wufei said softly, suddenly feeling like a heel. He reached out, then stepped over silently, placing a gentle hand on Duo's shoulder. "Forgive me. I never meant to say otherwise...." he whispered softly, apologetically.

 

"Hey, it's not a problem. I shouldn't have said anything. I'll go so you can get to bed," Duo said gruffly, keeping his eyes averted. He hadn't expected Wufei's rejection to feel this bad.

 

Swallowing hard, Wufei looked away. "I understand. If that is what you wish...." he replied quietly and took his hand back before turning back to his bed. "I am sorry, Duo," he added quietly.

 

"What I wish? No, it isn't but it's what you wish," Duo retorted softly, almost whispering the painful words. He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth in anger. Anger at himself and this whole situation. "I'm sorry, Wufei. I didn't mean to say anything that would damage our friendship."

 

"Would it be considered damaged? I pray not," Wufei responded softly as he looked over his shoulder at Duo. "You are special to me, Duo."

 

If anything, those words stopped Duo in his tracks. He looked up, his blue eyes filled with shock. "I-I am?"

 

Wufei turned his face away, nodding sharply. "All of you are special to me. But you...I am sorry, Duo. I never meant to hurt you with such callous words," he said quietly and went over to his bed.

 

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." Duo turned, giving Wufei one of his dazzling smiles. Inside, however, he still felt his heart break. 'We're all special to him...equally no doubt. I really am a fool...'

 

"Why do you give me a false smile, Duo? Have I truly blundered so badly in my words?" Wufei asked softly, feeling hurt and sorrow well up inside of him. Duo usually would hide his feelings behind that very smile...especially when he was hurting.

 

It wasn't the first time and Duo had no illusions it would be the last that he did in fact hide behind his smile. He shook his head, trying to allay Wufei's fears. It wasn't Wufei's fault that Duo wasn't desirable enough. "Nothing's wrong! Honest!" But Duo knew differently. 'Should show me to try and give my heart out again. Every time I try, it only gets trampled on. I should know better by now.'

 

Looking away, Wufei closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't help the few tears that rolled down his face. "I see," he whispered softly as his fist clenched tightly. 'What have I done? What can I do? He's lying to me...'

 

Turning away, Duo stood at the entrance to Wufei's bedroom. His hand on the doorjamb, he looked at the closed door, his hand so close to the doorknob. “Don't worry, Wufei. I won't mention this again. I didn't mean to offend you with my desires. We'll stay friends, the way you want it to be. Good night."

 

"Desires?" Wufei whispered softly, finally understanding what Duo had been covering for. He paled as he realized what he'd said. "Duo, don't leave. Please," he pleaded softly as he looked up and reached for his friend.

 

"Hey, it's okay! I don't mind, really. I should have known, after all," Duo retorted bitterly, his eyes on the floor so he didn't see Wufei reaching out to him. "I mean, it's obvious you're not like that." 'Of course he isn't. Heero's right. You are a baka. How could he be when he had a wife? I really need to start thinking things through. Maybe then I wouldn't hurt myself so much.'

 

"If you think that, then you don't know me, Duo," Wufei responded softly, feeling hurt and shame well up in him. He got up silently and went to the tense form. He wrapped his arms around Duo's shoulders, nuzzling the soft neck. "I ask again, please don't leave me."

 

Flinching slightly at the touch, Duo looked up. Looking behind him at the man holding him, he fought back tears. "I'd never leave you, Wufei. No matter what you wanted, I'd never leave."

 

"You were just going to..." Wufei retorted softly, trying to fight his own tears. "Forgive me, Duo. What I said was truth, but so is this truth. I care deeply for you. When you said you wanted me, I was shocked. I didn't think you could ever want me in that special way. I was wrong. Please forgive me."

 

"It...it is?" Duo couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. Did this truly mean that Wufei cared? "Why not? Why didn't you think I could? Am I that hard to...to love?"

 

"Far from it. I just felt that you wouldn't want someone so stuffy, as you say, like me," Wufei said softly as he tightened his hold on Duo, drawing him closer. "You are so carefree, even at the hardest times. I admire that so much and feel so stiff and boring around you. I fear that you wouldn't want me. And you always propositioned the others, so I thought that, again, I was being left out," he explained quietly in shame and loneliness.

 

It was Duo's turn to feel ashamed. He lowered his head, staring at the floor as he spoke softly. "I've never thought of you as stiff and boring. You're so much more than I am, so much more honorable than I could ever be. Hell...you're a much better person than I am." His face flushed as he thought of the rest of what Wufei said. "I never propositioned you because I always knew I didn't stand a chance with the likes of you. You're too noble and honorable for someone like me. I did Heero mainly because it was a challenge. Same with Trowa. Quatre is just my friend."

 

Wufei blinked in surprise at these words. "You..." He turned Duo around and gazed at him steadily, searching his eyes. "Why would you think you are less than I? You are my equal. Always will be," he stated softly.

 

"No I'm not," Duo said calmly, his blue eyes showing no emotion. It was as if his words had long been accepted. "You're far more than I. I'm nothing more than a street rat who got lucky enough to find Dr. G and get saddled with a Gundam."

 

"Duo," Wufei whispered softly, feeling a tear of pain roll down his cheek. He'd never heard this from his friend. "Please don't say that. Please. Do you call our judgment wrong? Do you call *my* judgment on you wrong?" he asked thickly, his voice shaking with hurt.

 

"No, I don't. I just know the truth about myself," Duo stated, his own eyes filled with pain. He'd never spoken to anyone of what he'd been through prior to finding Dr. G. "My words are true, Wufei. I'm sorry to have hurt you with them, but they are true nevertheless. I'm nothing but a street rat, always have been and always will be."

 

"Then we are all nothing, for I know I for one will not lose you to such ridiculous words!" Wufei declared firmly before hugging Duo to him. "I watched you with the little one. Such love and tenderness, kindness. That doesn't exist in a nothing. That exists in a someone."

 

"Hey, never said I was a 'nothing.' I said I was a street rat," Duo mumbled against Wufei's chest, his arms instinctively wrapping around his friend. He tried to hold back his tears, but soon found himself sobbing against his friend.

 

"You said you are nothing, Duo. And you aren't. You aren't at all," Wufei replied as he rubbed Duo's back soothingly. He moved back carefully, then sat down on the bed, holding Duo to him on his lap. "You are special. You are mine."

 

"Y-yours?" Duo stuttered, feeling a flush creep over his cheeks. He looked at Wufei, a question in his eyes. He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

 

Wufei smiled softly, closing his eyes and making a decision. "Mine. And I'm yours, if you'll have me," he declared as he brushed his lips over Duo's lips. Wufei's words were almost more than Duo could ever have dreamed. Duo gave a soft sob against the lips against his own. He returned the kiss, almost desperately. He'd long tried to hide his feelings for the Chinese pilot, but with Wufei's own admission, his resolve had crumbled into nothing and he willingly gave himself over to his friend and love. Smiling into the kiss, Wufei tasted Duo gently, holding him close, soothingly. He rubbed the longhaired pilot's back gently as he leaned back. "I ask again. Please don't leave me," he whispered softly.

 

"Never. I promise I won't leave you," Duo said faintly, his eyes slightly wide with wonder as he gazed at Wufei. He couldn't help but chuckle, then grin. "It would seem little Shaina has changed us all much more than we expected."

 

"A baby can do that. They are, after all, a gift of life," Wufei replied softly, eyes flashing slightly in sorrow before becoming clear again. He smiled again. "Now, do you want to get ready for bed?"

 

"They are, I guess." Duo tilted his head, then touched Wufei's cheek briefly. "Now I'm going to be a pest and ask you what's wrong."

 

Eyes saddening, Wufei hugged Duo close. He buried his face as the past came up, haunting him. "Life is precious, Duo. I must always remember that, even when I snuff it out," he whispered cryptically.

 

"I know how you feel." Duo closed his eyes, remembering Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. "But what we're doing is so others won't be hurt, like we were. We must never forget that either."

 

"I know, Duo. I know," Wufei agreed as he held Duo closer to him. With a sigh, he pulled back and smiled gently at Duo. "Did you want to get some clothes for the night?"

 

A sly smirk fell across Duo's lips as he grinned at his friend. "Oh? Why would I need spare clothes?" Wufei opened his mouth to reply, then blushed deeply. He hadn't thought of that. In fact, he hadn't slept with anyone since his wife and certainly not of the same sex. "Ya know, you look cute in red," Duo quipped with a smirk. He was definitely feeling like his old self again. Of course, he'd never do anything to hurt Wufei. 'Hell, chances are he's never even been with a guy. He had been married, after all.'

 

"Idiot..." Wufei whispered in embarrassment, but it was affectionate. He nuzzled Duo gently before kissing him softly, running his fingers up into the bound hair.

 

"Yeah yeah...tell me something else I don't know." Duo smirked, returning the soft kiss. He shivered at the touch on his hair. It had always been a spot of pleasure for him. Smirking as he noticed the shiver, Wufei massaged softly at the base of Duo's neck as he kissed the other youth. He ran his fingers down and began unraveling the soft silk. If it had been anyone else, the very touch to his braid would have meant instant death. But Duo let Wufei unbraid his hair, eager to see the look on his friend's face when he saw the long chestnut mane fall around them.

 

As he undid the soft locks, Wufei's eyes softened with love. "Oh Duo. You look so..." He blushed slightly as he brought his eyes up to Duo's while his hands slowly ran through the soft hair. Duo found himself blushing slightly at the look Wufei was giving him. He flushed, running his fingers through a lock of hair. Running his fingers through the hair, Wufei laced his fingers with Duo's fingers, smiling softly. "It's so soft, like you. So gently warm and soothing. So lovely," he murmured.

 

"Really? Thanks." Duo couldn't help the blush that came over his cheeks at Wufei's soft words. He hadn't heard anyone say that to him before. Strangely, he didn't take Wufei's words that he was soft badly.

 

Chuckling softly, Wufei kissed the blushing cheeks lightly. "So lovely..." he breathed out softly, nuzzling Duo as he ran his fingers through the soft hair.

 

"So are you." Feeling adventurous, after all Wufei had taken his own hair down, Duo let his fingers pull out the hair tie. He smiled, running his fingers through the shoulder length black hair.

 

Blushing brightly, Wufei brought a hand up to his hair and cleared his throat in embarrassment. Even his *wife* had never had the gall to do that without permission! "D-duo...I..."

 

"What? It's only fair. You took my hair down, now I should get to take yours down." Duo smirked, arching an eyebrow in challenge at Wufei.

 

Smirking at the challenge, Wufei moved slowly. "A challenge, hm?" he purred out as he laid Duo out on the bed and stretched out over him.

 

"Think you're up to it?" Duo asked, not just in regards to the challenge, but to what Duo hoped was about to happen. He looked up at Wufei sincerely, knowing he wouldn't be at all hurt if Wufei said no.

 

"Perhaps at another time when there is no danger of being found or of waking a certain little one," Wufei whispered softly, his voice filled with promise as he smiled gently. He leaned up onto his elbows and gazed down at Duo, feeling so at ease with Duo that he knew he'd been right in his decision. Knowing that Wufei had made the right decision as well, Duo smiled softly. He wrapped his arms around Wufei's neck, just gazing at him. In time they would, he knew. But he was in no hurry to rush things along. Leaning forward, Wufei brushed his lips softly over Duo's lips, then leaned up again, eyes twinkling. "You sure you don't want to get some other clothes for the night?" he asked softly before shifting to the side.

 

For a minute Duo was confused. He tilted his head to the side, blinking owlishly. "Why would I need a change of clothing for the night?"

 

"Idiot..." Wufei said with a smile before scooting out of his bed. He went to his dresser and pulled out a soft silk nightshirt and tossed it at Duo before stripping and putting one on himself. "I don't think you'd want to have your dirty day clothes on at night, do you?"

 

"Well no..." Duo eyed the nightshirt with slight distaste. "Actually, I don't usually wear anything to bed, but if you insist..."

 

Wufei blushed brightly at that information. "I-I..." He fidgeted, then looked away, clearing his throat. "If that is what you want, that is fine..."

 

Duo snickered at the blush on his friend's face. He bounced to his feet, taking the nightshirt. "Nah, it's cool. Don't worry about it. Besides, it'll just mean you have to wait longer to see all of me." He grinned, winking as he bounced up to change.

 

Clearing his throat, Wufei opened his mouth while staring at the opposite wall. "Duo, what is it like? Sleeping with a man?" he finally asked, blushing brightly.

 

"Huh? Oh." Duo had forgotten for a moment that Wufei had never done such a thing. Changing quickly, he turned back to his friend and wrapped his arms around Wufei gently. "It's odd you should ask that, since I've actually been with both." He flushed, looking at Wufei with concern. He didn't want Wufei to think that he slept around all the time.

 

"Oh? I see," Wufei said quietly as he leaned into Duo. He kept his gaze on the wall, silently thinking on what was said. "I...my wife and I were always close. I loved being with her." His throat closed unexpectedly with tears and he shook his head. "But you don't want to know that. I am sorry," he muttered as he brought his hands up and patted Duo's.

 

"Oh stop it. Why wouldn't I want to know that?" Duo shook his head, then smiled softly as he hugged his friend. "Let me finish. It's different, certainly. It depends on what position you're in, but it is just as wonderful as when you are with a woman. There are things...feelings, you have when you're with a man that you can never have with a woman." He tilted his head to the side and hugged his friend tightly. "You've never let yourself grieve for her, have you?"

 

Wufei's mouth thinned and he looked away. "Please, I-I don't want to talk about this, Duo," he murmured softly, then shrugged down, and took Duo's hands, leading him to the bed silently.

 

"All right." Duo sighed, nodding briefly. His friend was still hurting badly over his wife's death. 'Like I am with Sister Helen and Father Maxwell, no doubt. Pain...is that all that binds us all together?' Shaking his head to clear it of such thoughts, he allowed himself to be led to the bed.

 

Crawling under the covers, Wufei found himself smiling softly up at Duo, his soft ebony hair brushing his silken nightgown as he lay out. "Come to bed, Duo."

 

Nodding, Duo smiled back as he climbed into bed. Crawling underneath the covers to join Wufei, Duo smiled at his friend as he wrapped his arms around Wufei. "Hmm, much better."

 

Smiling softly, Wufei settled down as he wrapped his own arms around Duo's shoulders. "Agreed. Good night, Duo," he replied softly, smiling.

 

"Night, Fei." Duo yawned hugely, then settled down into the warm covers and quickly fell asleep. Smiling lightly, Wufei pressed a kiss to Duo's head then fell asleep. He smiled in content as he dreamed of days past and future.

 

TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Five Pilots and a Baby pt. 4/7

Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit

Disclaimer: we don’t own the boys, but boy are we gonna have fun with them!!!

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai, angst, sap, fluff, cuuuuuuuute!

Rating: PG

Pairings: hasn’t changed! They’s aaaaaall good friends!

Note: AGAIN MORE!! *cackles and falls over* Enjoy and please review!!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Snuggling among his warm blankets, Duo buried his face in his pillow. Stretching out like a little kitten, he yawned cutely. Flexing his fingers like that self same kitten, he was lost in dreamland, peaceful and serene. Until the worst possible sound could attack him: the screeching cry of a small infant. That same infant screamed loudly, waking the whole household in her need for food. A soft curse was heard in the same bed as Duo, then the soft sounds of feet running to the makeshift nursery was heard. Wufei grunted softly, putting an arm over his eyes. "Heero moved fast..." he mumbled.

 

"When doesn't he?" Duo countered, mumbling into the pillow. He yawned, falling back asleep just before he heard another pair of soft feet head into the baby's room. Wufei chuckled softly as he kissed Duo's head and fell back to sleep. It was nice not having to be the one to get up for the night calls.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Heero sung softly to Shaina as he rocked her, her bottle gently held to her mouth as he paced in that slow bouncing way that parents naturally go into. Stepping into the room, Quatre gave a sleepy smile at Heero, watching him feed Shaina. It was just so precious.

 

Shaina blinked up at Heero, sucking vigorously on the bottle. She kept her eyes on his, never wavering as she continued to eat her breakfast. Heero lifted two fingers in greeting to Quatre as he continued singing softly. He went to the chair by her crib and sat down, rocking slowly back and forth as he continued his singing feeding. Smiling softly, Quatre came in, closing the door behind him. He made his way over to Heero, waving at the little girl. She blinked, staring at him as she sucked on the bottle. Finally pulling it away, she continued to stare at him, blinking a few times as she did so.

 

Heero grinned and whispered softly, "What do you see, little one? Is someone next to us?" He felt his grin soften into a smile and glanced up at Quatre, winking.

 

Quatre grinned, kneeling next to them. He held out his finger to the baby, brushing her cheek. "Hello, little one. Sleep well?" Shaina stared at him hard, then giggling, she bounced the bottle off of Quatre's head.

 

Chuckling softly, Heero caught the bottle and put it to the side. "Gomen, Quatre. It's plastic so it shouldn't hurt," he said with a slight smile as he bounced little Shaina up to his shoulder and burped her with soft pats.

 

"That's quite all right." Quatre couldn't help but grin. He snickered as Shaina gave off a loud burp.

 

"Sugoina, little one," Heero whispered the praise as he brought her back down and sat her on his lap, bouncing her a bit. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head, smiling peacefully. Smiling at the two, Quatre reached out to tickle Shaina as she was bounced. She giggled, waving her arms around gaily. Heero's smile grew as he bounced her, then tickled her. Baby laughter was so contagious.

 

Quatre looked up at the unfamiliar sound. His eyes widened, and then he grinned as he watched Heero laugh. He'd never heard the sound before and it was music to his ears. He grinned at the little girl, tickling her more. 'You're very good for him, little Shaina. I do not look forward to the day when we have to give you up.'

 

Heero chuckled some more as little Shaina giggled. He kissed her head again, then stood up. "Time to check your diaper, little star," he said softly and went over to the table that was serving as changing table/food maker.

 

"You know how to do that?" Quatre asked incredulously, his eyes wide. He went over to Heero, then gagged and took a step back. The scent that wafted from Shaina was enough to make a hardened warrior fall over in a faint.

 

Heero seemed immune to the smell as he proceeded to clean and diaper her. "Hai. It was one of my training sessions," he explained with a frown before his face became impassive once again. His voice flattened as he finished up and said, "It's all right, Quatre. I can handle this."

 

"I'm sure you can, but I want to help too." Quatre all but pouted. He grinned, getting used to the smell as he took Shaina's hand. He grinned as her small hand wrapped around his finger.

 

Heero blinked, then shrugged. "I understand," he stated flatly, then picked up the 'bomb object’, and tossed it into the garbage that was serving for 'toxic waste disposal' as Duo had put it. He sighed and dressed her up in one of the onesies that Duo had just cleaned, then picked her up. "All clean now. Shall we finish our bottle?" he asked with a smile at her. Shaina tilted her head as if to think about Heero's question. She finally shook her head, then bounced up and down, squealing for no apparent reason. Quatre sweat-dropped. He'd never understand children, particularly female children. Heero snickered softly as he held onto her bouncing body. "Little stinker..." he said the nickname from Duo lovingly as he smiled and twirled her around.

 

Turning her head, Shaina all but beamed at Heero. She blinked up at Heero, then unceremoniously stuffed his green tank top into her mouth, and began sucking on the material. Quatre couldn't help the snicker that came out. He grinned up at Heero innocently. Rolling his eyes, Heero took her mouth from his tank top. "Iie, little one. You shouldn't do that. Here." He gave her the nook, smiling at her as he murmured to her in Japanese for her to take it. Shaina looked from the pacifier to Heero's shirt. Her lower lip stuck out in a pout, gauging which to take.

 

Finally making her decision, she once more stuck Heero's shirt into her mouth, ignoring the offered pacifier. Heero rolled his eyes again then sat down. He sat her on his lap, then took off the tank top, ensuring she wouldn't have it as he tossed it aside. He gave her the nook, pressing it to her mouth with a nuzzle to her cheek, whispering.

 

Sniffling at the loss of her new play toy, Shaina's lower lip quivered. She pushed the pacifier away from her mouth, giving a cry of discontent and anger. 'She's cute, but let's see how Heero deals with her when she's in tantrum mode,' Quatre mused to himself, watching silently. Softly, Heero whispered to her, then touched his nose to hers before putting his finger on her nose. He grinned at her, wrinkling his nose at her.

 

Not placated, Shaina gave a cry, pushing him away. She began to cry, her hand reaching out for the green shirt imploringly. Sighing softly, Heero put his finger into her hand and smiled down at her. He grabbed her bottle and began feeding her again.

 

But Shaina wasn't having any of it. She was on the verge of a tantrum and she'd be damned if she let him talk her out of it! She sobbed, and then let out a high pitched wail and began to cry. Sighing softly, Heero got up and grabbed the tank top. He murmured softly to her as he gave her a clean edge, hiding the more dirty edges self-consciously.

 

Reaching out, Quatre stopped Heero's hand before it gave the shirt to Shaina. He shook his head slightly, a soft smile on his face. "You don't have to give it to her, Heero. She's just testing you, seeing how far she can get with you before she gets her way." Shaina stopped crying instantly as the shirt came within reach. She pouted as it didn't get any closer, her glare centered on Quatre.

 

Heero smirked slightly at Quatre. "Arigato, Quatre," he said softly with a smile. He picked up Shaina and let the tank top drop. "It's dirty anyways. I'd rather she didn't," he added with a wink and began singing again to her and bouncing her. Quatre just grinned, picking up the dirty tank top. Shaina pouted more, turning her piercing glare onto Heero. Despite her anger at him, she finally succumbed to sleep, his soothing voice and bouncing soothing her into slumber.

 

Smiling softly, Heero laid her out in the crib, tucking her in carefully. He leaned his chin on the rail, just watching her as he hummed softly. Coming over to Heero, Quatre smiled as he watched the little one sleep. He looked up at Heero, a sad smile on his face. "I remember my mother singing that song to me. How she would smile and ask me if I was happy..." Heero commented suddenly in the silence. He straightened and sighed, his face hardening and becoming cold. "Let's get to bed. We'll need our sleep in case of a mission," he stated flatly and headed out.

 

Swallowing, Quatre gazed down at the sleeping baby. "Your papa is sad, little one. We'll have to see what we can do about that, won't we?" He wasn't sure if Heero would hear him or not, but one thing he was sure of. If anyone could be Shaina's father, it would be Heero. They had a rapport that the little girl didn't have with anyone else.

 

Heero didn't hear Quatre as he left the room silently, though he did say quietly over his shoulder. "Get to bed, Quatre."

 

A smile quirked at the edges of Quatre's lips as he looked up. "Yes, papa." He grinned, then gave Shaina a kiss on her cheek before following after his friend. Heero frowned darkly as he walked away towards his room, nodding at Trowa as he stood in the doorway of his bedroom. Trowa watched Heero go into his room silently and frowned slightly. Grinning, Quatre winked at Trowa as he followed after Heero. As he followed after his friend, he couldn't help but let his eyes travel over Heero. Shirtless, he was nothing less than beautiful. Trowa smirked slightly back and went into his own room silently. Quatre would take care of Heero...

 

Heero sighed softly as he searched for another shirt. He settled for a soft navy shirt that he usually used for undercover situations. 'It'll do,' he thought with a sigh and put it on, but left it unbuttoned.

 

Waving to Trowa, Quatre followed after Heero. He crossed his arms over his chest, watching Heero from the opened door. "I hope I didn't upset you with my words, Heero."

 

"What words?" Heero asked flatly as he ran a hand tiredly through his hair. He went to his bed and lay out, stretching an arm tiredly above his head. "I thought I said get some sleep, Quatre?"

 

"You did," Quatre answered before coming in and closing the door behind him. He went over and sat on the edge of the bed, not too close, but not too far away either. "And you know what words I'm talking about. You want to be her father, don't you?"

 

"Iie. I'm just caring for her until we get her to another better home," Heero said flatly, coldly before turning onto his side.

 

"Really? Is that why you spend all your time with her? Why you look at her with that loving expression on your face?" Quatre challenged, knowing he was right. Heero had done what many would deem impossible for him. He'd developed a love for the child. "She knows you love her, Heero. That's why she responds so well to you."

 

Shrugging, Heero didn't move. "It's because I don't yell at her like the others. Besides, I found her in my Gundam. How was I supposed to act?" He snorted and sighed. "It doesn't matter. I heard all of you talking. You know what we have to do. It'll happen sooner or later and she'll be out of our lives," he added flatly.

 

Shaking his head, Quatre reached out and touched Heero's shoulder, his eyes serious. "Do you honestly think that will go on permanently? We won't always be at war, Heero. I can think of no one else who would be a better father to Shaina than you."

 

"I'll be dead. I know my perimeters, as do you. You may want to live, but I don't," Heero retorted coldly, his gaze over his shoulder ice cold. "Leave."

 

"I don't believe that, Heero," Quatre said softly, refusing to believe his friend's words. He reached out, touching Heero's cheek gently. "How can someone who cares so lovingly for such a small, beautiful child want to die?"

 

Heero coldly grabbed Quatre's hand and glared at him. "You have crossed that line, Quatre. Leave...now," he ordered icily, then turned back onto his side, ending the conversation.

 

Tears in his eyes, Quatre nodded as he bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Heero. I just wanted to help you. I hate to see those I-I love hurt." He stood up, heading for the door in defeat.

 

Heero didn't answer, just faked being asleep as he waited for the blond to leave. 'It's better this way. Perhaps...hai. I'll do that. Mustn't get too close,' he thought firmly, feeling his heart twinge with slight pain at his decision, but knew he had to. Quatre was right. He was getting feelings for the little one. It was almost the same as his feelings for the other pilots. And he couldn't risk that.

 

Once outside, Quatre slumped to the floor of the hall, letting his tears fall freely. He'd been telling the truth in there. He did love Heero. He knew that as clearly as he saw the stars at night. Heero and Trowa...they were his heart. He cared for Wufei and Duo, but he didn't care for them as deeply as he did the other two pilots. And now he feared he had pushed Heero away completely. "Quatre?" Trowa's soft voice floated from his room as the banged one opened up the door. He frowned lightly in concern as he watched Quatre. "What's wrong?"

 

"N-nothing, Trowa. I'm all right." Quatre quickly brushed aside his tears, looking up at his friend with a smile. Even he could tell it was forced, but he didn't care. "I'm okay. Go back to bed. Tomorrow will be a long day."

 

Frowning slightly, Trowa sighed. "Going to come into my bed like always, little one?" he asked in a somewhat exasperated voice.

 

Biting the inside of his lip, Quatre looked away. "Not tonight, if you don't mind. I'd like to be alone for awhile." He knew if he stayed with Trowa that he'd never keep quiet and he'd break down and confess everything to Trowa, making himself look like a weakling. That was the last thing he wanted any of them to think of him.

 

"I see," Trowa said softly, hiding the flash of hurt quickly as he turned away and went back into his room. "Good night then. Sleep well," he added softly before shutting his door.

 

Sniffing as he curled up on the floor, Quatre stared off into space for a good fifteen minutes. He seemed to be hurting everyone all of a sudden. He sighed, finally getting up. It wouldn't do to wallow in his self-pity. Making his way to Trowa's room, he knocked almost timidly. "Trowa?"

 

"Enter." Trowa's soft voice floated through the door after a minute.

 

Sticking his head in, Quatre looked repentant as he gazed at his friend. "Sorry if I seemed short with you earlier. I was just preoccupied."

 

"That's all right. Did you want to talk?" Trowa's voice floated over from his shadowed bed as he shifted onto his side, gazing at the doorway.

 

"Are you sure?" Quatre asked softly, feeling ashamed of himself. He came in slowly, closing the door behind him. He kept his eyes on the floor, not wanting his friend to see the sadness within them.

 

"I am. You are such a tender heart, little one. It is all right. Come here." Trowa's voice was gentle as he shifted and the covers shifted back invitingly. Nodding, Quatre swallowed as he went over to the bed and sat down next to Trowa. His friend always had a way of soothing him, calming his troubled heart. "Shoes off," Trowa reminded teasingly as he smiled up at Quatre and laid his head back on his pillow.

 

"Yes sir," Quatre replied immediately, a slight smile coming to his face. He toed his shoes off as he sat back on the bed. "Better?"

 

Nodding, Trowa smiled softly up at Quatre. He reached up and rubbed his hand against Quatre's back. "Do you want to talk now?" he asked gently as he relaxed his friend.

 

Shrugging, Quatre sighed as he rested against Trowa. "I just blundered, as usual."

 

"You are human, Quatre. What happened?" Trowa asked softly, smiling slightly as he rubbed his friend's back soothingly.

 

"Heero got mad. What else?" Quatre sighed, resting his head on Trowa's shoulder.

 

Snorting softly, Trowa sighed. "Most likely you told him the truth and he didn't want to take it in his usual way. Were you discussing Shaina?" he asked softly as he laid his head against the soft blond head.

 

"Yes. And other things," Quatre replied warily. He sighed, giving in. "I told Heero he would make a good father to Shaina."

 

Grunting slightly, Trowa didn't say anything as he rubbed Quatre's back slowly, thinking on it. "Hnn, yes, the way he is now, he would. If the circumstances were better."

 

"To hell with the circumstances!" Quatre replied heatedly. "He all but admitted he didn't plan on living past the war! That's bullshit!"

 

"No, Quatre. It is simply stating what his fears were," Trowa said softly, matter-of-factly. "We are in over our heads for this war and can't swim out just yet. He's just stating a cold fact that might or might not happen."

 

"Maybe. But if he believes that, how can he hope to survive? How can he have any hope of surviving if he believes he'll die?" Quatre questioned, biting his bottom lip.

 

"Quatre, you have a kind heart. And you weren't raised to be a soldier like Heero and I,” Trowa said kindly, smoothing out the soft lip gently as he smiled at his friend in the darkness. "When you have done nothing but fight and kill all your life and you know the identities of war, you know whether or not you will make it. Heero understands this and he is ready to make that ultimate sacrifice for the success of the mission."

 

"I know. I just wish it was different for him. He started to tell me a little about his mother before he clammed up." Quatre sighed, wishing he could do something for their friend.

 

"I think that we all wish it was different, Quatre. But things have a way of working out," Trowa suggested encouragingly as he rubbed his friend's back gently. "Have faith. At least for those of us who don't."

 

"I'll try." Quatre smiled softly, resting his head against Trowa and snuggling close. "You always know how to make me feel better."

 

"I try," Trowa said with a grin as he rubbed his friend's back soothingly. He pressed a hesitant kiss to Quatre's blond head. "Go to sleep, little one. We'll need it." Nodding, Quatre sighed as he rested in his friend's arms. He closed his eyes, letting sleep slowly come to him. Smiling softly, Trowa followed Quatre into sleep after a few minutes. He had a feeling things were going to be interesting.

 

TBC

 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Five Pilots and a Baby pt. 5/7

Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit

Disclaimer: we don’t own the boys, but boy are we gonna have fun with them!!!

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai, angst, sap, fluff, a little bit darker in this one…

Rating: PG

Pairings: They’re all good friends, but there is more in the 2+/x5 section and hints of 1+4+3

Note: le sigh. Here we were hoping for nice fun and such and we go angsty!! Well…not totally… Enjoy and please review!!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Stretching, Duo looked out the window of the kitchen, watching grumpily as the sun began to rise. He looked behind him, his hair once more in its customary braid as he looked at his fellow friends. "Who wants eggs and bacon?!"

 

"It's been made for a while," Trowa said as he gestured to the table where breakfast was cooling.

 

Wufei growled softly as he fed Shaina. "Well isn't this lovely..."

 

"Eh?" Duo turned, then all but pounced onto the table and made himself a plate. "Awesome!" He blinked, looking around as he noticed Shaina. "Where's Heero? I thought he'd be here."

 

"I don't know." Quatre sighed, looking from Trowa to the little girl as she happily sucked on her bottle. Wufei and Trowa looked at each other silently before looking down at what was occupying them. Neither said anything as they ate.

 

"Well? I know you guys know what's going on," Duo growled, after swallowing a forkful of eggs. He narrowed his eyes slightly, then looked out the window. "Where is he?"

 

"On a mission," Trowa finally said softly before eating some more of his cereal. Wufei frowned darkly as he rocked Shaina while she ate.

 

"Mission my ass! He's hiding!" Duo complained, knowing full well that none of them had a mission coming up. He scowled, but frowned as Quatre shook his head.

 

"Heero has some things to sort out, Duo. Let's leave him alone for awhile. He'll come back," Quatre said quietly, hoping his words were true.

 

"Whatever," Wufei stated shortly as he patted Shaina on the back to burp her.

 

Trowa sighed softly and shook his head. "I have to go fix up Heavyarms," he said as he got up and put his dishes in the sink. Quatre sighed, mumbling something about working with the Maganacs as he got up and headed out the door.

 

Once they were gone, Duo arched an eyebrow at Wufei. "Why do I suddenly feel very worried?"

 

Wufei shrugged silently as he got up. "I'm going to go check if we do have any missions and contact that person. I'll help with dishes when I get back," he said, not looking at Duo.

 

"Yeah, whatever." Duo sighed, turning back to the sink to work on the dishes. He knew Heero was just hiding from his feelings. He just wished things could, and would, get better for them. Especially for little Shaina.

 

Wufei came back into the room an hour or so later, having just put Shaina down for an early nap. He sighed and found Duo, then flopped down next to him. "I made contact and my friend knows a few people who are very good people and could take her into a good home. She just says to call when the time comes," he said quietly as he stared up at the ceiling.

 

"That's good," Duo answered absently as he sat on the couch. He looked at the television, not really seeing it.

 

"No interrogation?" Wufei asked, trying to be teasing. But his heart just wasn't in it. "It took her a while to get to sleep. She kept crying. I wish I knew what Heero did to get her to sleep..." he commented with a sigh, unconsciously holding Duo's hand.

 

"I can tell ya. He was himself with her," Duo said softly, keeping his eyes lowered as he stared at the ground. "He's hiding and we both know it."

 

Shrugging awkwardly, Wufei frowned. "What can we do about it? It's his choice. Perhaps if we hadn't pushed him..." he trailed off, frowning at the thought.

 

"We didn't push him, Wufei. All we did was state the obvious and he freaked," Duo retorted mournfully, sighing as he looked down again.

 

"And that goes against perimeters of the mission," Wufei stated sarcastically then sighed softly. "It has to be something else..."

 

"I don't know. Quatre did say something about him getting some personal info out of Heero. Maybe he's afraid to let his training go," Duo growled softly to himself. "Let's face it, Heero's scared."

 

"If so, then he must deal with it. But how much do you want to bet that it also has something to do with our lack of destiny after all of the battles?" Wufei said darkly as he glared at the ground.

 

"Like I said, he's scared. He believes at the end of all this he'll die. Shaina presents life, not death and he’s scared shitless to live," Duo growled, his brows furrowed angrily at that revelation. "Heero really needs to get a clue."

 

"So do we all, it would seem. But, it won't matter after a while," Wufei said with a sigh as he got up. He stretched, then went into the kitchen to make lunch.

 

"Maybe," Duo mumbled after Wufei left. He sighed, looking out the window at the hangar. Getting up, he decided to go check up on Deathscythe. He suddenly wished this were all over with as he made his way to the hangar.

 

Trowa looked up as he heard footsteps and stopped his repairs. "Come to check on Deathscythe?" he inquired.

 

"Yeah," Duo said absently before climbing up the black mobile suit. He gazed at his mecha, biting the inside of his cheek thoughtfully.

 

"Want to talk?" Trowa asked as he got back to work on his Gundam.

 

"Nah, I'm cool. You okay?" Duo asked absentmindedly before smiling over at Trowa as he patted Deathscythe while he stood up on the hatch.

 

Nodding silently, Trowa concentrated on his calibrations, then sighed softly. "Actually, I'm worried about Quatre and what was said last night," he said as he stopped.

 

"Oh? Like what?" Duo frowned, stopping, as he had just been about to go into his Gundam. He looked over at Trowa in concern.

 

Frowning lightly, Trowa looked over at Duo. "Something personal, but he wouldn't say exactly what. And also that Heero would make a good father. I think Heero also talked some about his past. But about what, I don’t know."

 

"Shit. And Heero goes running off. Just great," Duo grumbled to himself while sitting on the edge of the hatch and swinging his legs. "This just gets better and better all the time!"

 

"I know..." Trowa said grimly as he went back to work.

 

"Well shit! Someone is going to have to get Heero then. This is just stupid," Duo retorted, sitting back as he let his braid dangle down the side of the hatch as he turned around.

 

"Go ahead and find him if you can," Trowa's voice floated out in amusement as he went farther into his cockpit.

 

"Hey! I didn't say I'd go looking for him. You can." Duo smirked, grinning smugly as he winked. "I'll go find Q, since he appears to be hiding as well."

 

Chuckling softly, Trowa waved a hand out of his Gundam. "Just watch that first step."

 

"WhatEVER!!" Duo snorted, coming to his feet and bouncing into his Gundam. He left a message with Wufei on his com, then started up Deathscythe and headed towards the desert. Trowa chuckled softly, then went back to work, intent on getting back for lunch soon.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Midnight. It was silent and gentle, filled with sleep for troubled hearts. A shadow crept towards the house and eased into it silently, making sure to keep as quiet as possible as it moved fluidly in. Stealthily, it went up the stairs and into the third room on the left.

 

Stopping, the shadow gazed steadily at the small crib in the corner, soft moonlight playing across the center of the room and spreading out. Silently, the shadow moved closer to the crib, sad cobalt eyes gazing at the little bundle within as he came to the edge. A swift smile went across his lips as he gazed down at the sleeping baby and tugged the blanket over her shoulders, covering her gently. "Daijoubou, fuurin. You'll be taken care of without me," he whispered softly, eyes saddening.

 

"But she doesn't want anyone else." A soft voice came from behind Heero. The blanket-covered figure in one of the chairs at the opposite side of the room stirred, the blanket falling down slightly. Quatre looked over at Heero sadly, intending to keep his distance this time.

 

Heero looked over sharply at the voice, tense and ready to protect the baby before relaxing. "Quatre? Why are you in here?" he asked softly, frowning in the shadows as he glanced at Quatre.

 

Quatre shrugged, gazing at the crib sadly. "It's the only way we can get her to fall asleep at night since you left. Somehow she sensed you were gone and unless one of us stays with her during the night, she'll cry herself sick. I should be asking you that question, now shouldn't I?"

 

Looking away, face cold, Heero gazed down at the sleeping baby. "It was going to happen and I didn't find a need to stay around. I figured you could handle things better than I," he stated softly, not betraying any of his sorrow as he gazed at her.

 

"In other words, as soon as you felt yourself growing close to her, you ran away." Quatre wasn't at all feeling very charitable at the moment. It was true that they would have to give Shaina up soon. But that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy her while they had her or cause the child undue pain. "Your leaving didn't make matters better, Heero. They just made them worse."

 

"She would have gotten used to it," Heero snapped out coldly before heading for the door silently. "I better get back to my mission. Sayonara."

 

"I'm sorry, Heero," Quatre whispered softly, gazing down at the blanket in his hands. He felt tears begin to fall, but paid them no heed. "I'm sorry you were hurt so badly when you were young, but Shaina needs you, even if only for a little while."

 

Heero stood still, then bowed his head. "No one needs me," he said quietly before leaving.

 

"That's where you're wrong," Quatre retorted softly, then looked up. Shaina's eyes slowly opened, a soft whimper escaping her. Giving soft sniffles, she reached out in the direction of Heero's voice, soft cries coming from her as she sobbed. Stopping at the cries, Heero stared ahead, an unusual feeling welling up within him as he gazed ahead.

 

He turned slightly, then shook himself before resolutely turning away and starting slowly once more to leave. The cries didn't stop. In fact, they increased. Quatre moved over to the crib quickly, trying to soothe Shaina. He murmured softly to her, but sensing Heero, Shaina would not be consoled. She sobbed harder, louder if possible. She coughed between sobs, her arms reaching out to Heero imploringly.

 

Heero stopped once again, hand clenching into a fist as he trembled. He stiffened as he heard a soft voice behind him. "Going to abandon the little one like you did before?" He looked over his shoulder and into Trowa's soft green eyes as he watched the Wing pilot. Heero looked away again, eyes sparkling suspiciously as he fought with himself. Trowa frowned as Shaina grew even more upset.

 

Finally, Heero turned back and went hesitatingly into the room and over to the crib. He picked Shaina up gently, whispering softly to her in Japanese as he soothed her, his own face streaked with tears. Trowa came into the room and shut the door behind him before leaning on it, watching silently.

 

It took a few moments for Shaina to realize who was holding her. When she did, her sobs lessened considerably, no longer on the verge of making her ill. Her small fists clutched Heero's shirt, her little head pillowed on his chest as she sobbed softly. Quatre watched before looking over towards Trowa after a moment. No matter how much Heero tried to deny it, Shaina had worked herself into his heart.

 

Trowa smiled back at Quatre before watching Heero once again. Heero was singing softly once again, his voice hitching suspiciously every now and then as he sang his lullaby to Shaina. Trowa smirked, shaking his head. Whatever could be said, children were always miracle workers in some way.

 

Shaina finally calmed down, her tiny fists clinging tightly to Heero's shirt. Every so often she would hiccup, her head pillowed on his chest. Brushing his fingers over the sweaty hair, Heero continued singing softly as he rocked her. He sat down in the chair by her crib and the moonlight revealed a tear-streaked face and eyes filled with loss. Trowa trembled at the look, knowing it well. Quatre felt the same way as he watched silently. He'd felt the same many times in his life. Shaking his head, he went over to Trowa, resting his hand on his friend's arm. He gave a slight smile, then left the room.

 

Shaina hiccuped a few more times, her eyes drooping as leaned against Heero as he rocked her. She finally stuck her thumb in her mouth, feeling safe and happy in his arms. Trowa nodded as well and went over briefly to Heero, placing a soft blanket around his friend's shoulders. Heero looked up, eyes shimmering with tears and Trowa smiled down at him, caressing his tears away. Slowly, he leaned his head down and kissed Heero softly before going out of the room. He looked back and smirked as he saw the soft smile on Heero's face before the other boy looked down at the calming baby in his arms.

 

"Welcome home, Heero," Quatre whispered softly, a smile on his face as he turned and left the two alone. Yawning hugely, Shaina snuggled closer to Heero. Sticking her thumb back in her mouth, she blinked, finally looking up at him. Trowa followed Quatre out and wrapped an arm around the blond's waist briefly before going to his own room. He felt very happy.

 

Heero gazed down at the little baby, then laid his cheek against the top of her head and started singing softly again. He rocked her softly, relaxing as he held her to him and sang. Heero's soft lullaby slowly worked its spell over Shaina, her eyes drifting shut. She gave a soft sigh, pillowing her head on his chest as she fell asleep. Unlike previous nights, this night was not a fitful sleep, but a happy, contented one.

 

Heero put Shaina back into her crib silently then watched her for a minute, tears rolling down his face. He straightened and walked out of the room, swaying slightly, as he stood in the hall, feeling broken and lost. His eyes traveled to the next door on the right and he inexorably went to it as if drawn. He couldn't stop the tears as memories of his past and his fears were breaking over him like waves. Silently, he opened the door and tried to see through his tears. He froze as he saw blond and chestnut leaning close together and gripped the doorknob, frozen.

 

"Heero?" Trowa's soft voice floated from the shadowed bed as the youth sat up and gazed at the doorway.

 

Brushing his blond hair from his face, Quatre sat up as well. He didn't show any shock on his face or in his voice as he spoke. "Heero? Please, come in. You are more than welcome."

 

Hesitantly, Heero stepped the rest of the way in and, at Trowa's encouraging nod, shut the door behind him. "I-I..."

 

"Come into bed, Heero. It gets lonely, yes?" Trowa offered, smiling softly as he saw the tremor run through the Japanese man.

 

"But it doesn't have to be lonely, Heero. We're here for you," Quatre said softly, a light smile on his face as he held his hand out to their friend. He'd sensed the sadness and loneliness in Heero before and it was all but screaming at him now. Heero wrapped a hand around his other arm as he hesitantly came to the bedside. He obediently removed his shoes at Trowa's teasing request then stood watching them with eyes that were lost.

 

"Come into bed, Heero," Trowa urged softly and shifted back so that there was room while pushing down the covers. Heero looked at them both, asking permission.

 

"Please Heero? I think we would both like that very much." Quatre smiled, never dropping his hand as he held it out in invitation. He wanted nothing more than to cry at the lost look in Heero's eyes, but he refrained. They had to be strong for him now.

 

Slowly, hesitatingly, Heero took the offered hand, relaxing at its warmth and strength. 'This is Quatre and Trowa. My friends,' he thought as he slowly went the rest of the way and crawled into bed. He lay stiffly, then relaxed as he felt Trowa's soothing hands running along his back as he slid under the covers between them. He looked up and shivered as Trowa gently wiped his tears away.

 

"Don't cry, Heero. We are here," Trowa whispered softly, smiling gently.

 

"That's right, Heero. We'll always be here for you, my friend." Quatre smiled, touching Heero's cheek softly. He smiled, brushing the soft brown hair from Heero's eyes.

 

Slowly, Heero relaxed as he laid his head down on the pillow. "I'm sorry, Quatre," he murmured, closing his eyes tightly in pain.

 

Trowa rubbed his friend's arms soothingly as he scooted closer. He smiled as Heero leaned into the comforting presence. 'Interesting...' He glanced at Quatre, then winked.

 

Quatre noticed the wink but didn't reciprocate as he was right in front of Heero. "Shhh...it's all right, Heero. You don't have anything to apologize for." He continued to smile soothingly, brushing light touches along Heero's face and hair, soothing touches to put him more at ease.

 

"I do. I was cruel in what I said and did," Heero whispered, struggling through his words. He shivered, then froze as he felt a soft kiss placed at his neck.

 

"You were afraid, Heero. Any human being is like that," Trowa murmured soothingly.

 

"That's right. We've all been afraid, Heero." Quatre smiled, never ceasing his touches on Heero's face. "Let me tell you something I've never told anyone before. I'm almost always afraid. Being afraid is part of being human."

 

Tentatively, Heero reached out slowly and wrapped his arms around Quatre. "Do you feel cold?" he whispered softly, relaxing as Trowa wrapped his own arms around Heero's waist soothingly.

 

"We all are scared and sometimes cold. But being together lessens it," Trowa said softly, smiling gently.

 

"That's right. For a long time I've felt that way myself, until I met you and the others." Quatre smiled lightly, wrapping his own arm gently around Heero as he continued to soothe his friend with light touches. "Being with those we care about can help drive the coldness and fear away."

 

"People we care about?" Heero asked in a tiny voice.

 

"Yes, Heero. People we care about or even love," Trowa said softly as he placed a hand on Quatre's hip, rubbing his hip easily.

 

"Love?" Heero looked at them both, eyes filled with fear and loss.

 

"Yes, Heero. Love." Quatre smiled lightly, his heart aching at the fear and loss on his friend's face. "We all have the capacity for love. And I know we all love you and care about you."

 

"Why?" Heero asked flatly, his face becoming impassive.

 

"Don't close us out, Heero. It will hurt you in the end...and us," Trowa ordered softly as he nuzzled Heero's neck. Heero relaxed as he smiled slightly, enjoying the soft touch.

 

"Trowa speaks the truth, Heero." Quatre sighed while brushing his blond hair from his eyes. "Why do we love you? I don't know. Perhaps for the same reason you so obviously love Shaina. We see something deep inside you, something warm and caring."

 

"How can you? I'm dead," Heero retorted, eyes filling with desperate hope and tears.

 

"If you were dead, then why did you come back, Heero?" Trowa whispered softly as he held them both close.

 

"I was so cold and alone..." Heero whispered softly, shivering.

 

"But you did come back, Heero. You came back to love, friendship, and comfort," Quatre said softly, taking Heero's hand and resting it on his warm cheek. "We love you, Heero. We not only love you but care about you as well. You mean a lot to us, and we will always care for you very deeply and wish to be there for you when you need us."

 

"Even...even..." Heero stopped as he gazed at Quatre, a single tear rolling down his cheek, swiftly followed by others.

 

"Yes, Heero. No matter what," Trowa stated softly as he hugged the other boy back against him soothingly.

 

"No matter what," Quatre agreed, smiling. He reached out, brushing the tears from Heero's face lightly with his fingertips. He smiled again, his lips just brushing against Heero's. "We love you very much and Shaina wasn't the only one sad to see you go."

 

Eyes saddening, Heero took a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly and hugged Quatre tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I never...never wanted any of you to get so close."

 

"Would you damn us from doing so now?" Trowa asked in soft amusement, smiling as he kissed Heero's neck, then Quatre's cheek, smiling.

 

"Ah, but that is part of living, Heero. Getting close to people is what makes us human." Quatre smiled at Trowa, brushing his friend's face as he did the same to Heero.

 

"I-I don't want to," Heero whispered softly, shivering as he snuggled closer to them both.

 

"Out of fear of not living through this?" Trowa asked quietly as he laced his fingers with Quatre and smiled at the blond as Heero nodded hesitantly. "But that is part of life...living. You shouldn't stop just because of that," he said softly, smiling as Heero looked up at him in confusion.

 

"Very true." Quatre smiled softly, taking Heero's hand in his and lacing their fingers together. "When my father died, I felt the same way. There was nothing important anymore. Living wasn't important. But you know what Heero?" Quatre smiled, kissing the back of Heero's hand. "There is a little baby girl in that room across the way that is a perfect example of why we should go on living. So we can love and protect precious ones like her."

 

"He's right, Heero, and you know it. That is why you have been drawn to her," Trowa said softly as Heero closed his eyes, tears rolling down the tightened face as Heero fought his tears.

 

"But is it worth it? I-I don't want to get close to someone and then end up...end up...." Heero stopped, shaking.

 

"End up hurting them with dying? Who says you will?" Trowa asked as he hugged Heero tightly, nuzzling him soothingly.

 

"Right. What makes you think we're just going to let you die on us?" Quatre questioned, smiling softly. He shook his head, hugging Heero just as tightly as Trowa. "We are all comrades in arms, but more than that, we are friends. And friends don't let each other die without a fight."

 

Heero hesitantly hugged them both back, relaxing. Trowa smiled softly as he kissed them both on the cheek. "Together through everything, Heero. Always," he stated softly and smiled even more as Heero looked up at him warily.

 

"Absolutely. As long as we are all together, and strong, nothing can stop us from achieving our goals," Quatre replied with conviction. "That includes being there for Shaina."

 

Heero opened his mouth to say something, then was stopped by a gentle finger on his lips. He looked up with tears in his eyes as Trowa smiled gently at him. "No more doubts, soldier. We will do what we can with our fate and live as we wish to. Together," Trowa stated lightly and smiled as Heero smiled under his finger before looking at Quatre.

 

"Of course we will. We /are/ Gundam pilots after all," Quatre teased, winking before he reached up and kissed the finger over Heero's lips. "Just remember, Heero. We are all friends and we love you very much. Never forget that." Smiling softly, Heero nodded and laid his head back down onto the pillow. He tightened his hold on the two as he fell asleep, comforted by their warmth and presence.

 

Trowa smirked, then tugged the covers over them. "We need a bigger bed," he mumbled, and smirked as he rewrapped his arms around them.

 

Quatre couldn't help but chuckle, shaking his head. "Nah. I like it like this. Nice and cozy." He smiled down at Heero, sighing softly. "Think he'll stay this time?"

 

"He'd have a hard time leaving from between us, don't you think?" Trowa said before stifling a yawn. "I know I admire women now even more for being able to live after these midnight feedings..." he muttered before snuggling down, hugging them both tightly.

 

"Midnight feedings...sure. You stay nestled in bed while I stay up all night with her," Quatre groused good-naturedly before yawning himself and snuggling close to the two.

 

"Ha...but I'm still awake..." Trowa muttered sleepily as he laced his fingers once more with Quatre's. He smiled softly as he drifted off. "Love indeed."

 

"Go to sleep, Trowa." Quatre smiled at his friend before giving him a soft kiss and then finally succumbing to his own need for sleep. A soft snort was his answer from the banged one before Trowa fell deeply asleep. His fingers somehow found Heero's own and laced with his as well while they slept peacefully.

 

TBC

 

*note: Fuurin = windchime.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Five Pilots and a Baby pt. 6/7

Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit

Disclaimer: we don’t own the boys, but boy are we gonna have fun with them!!!

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai, angst, sap, fluff.

Rating: PG

Pairings: Still the same 2+/x5 and 1+4+3

Note: Sappy cute cute sappy sappy…gah we’re bad…Enjoy and please review!!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Bouncing down the corridor of the safe-house, Duo sighed. He looked into Shaina's room, and the little girl was sleeping peacefully. He was a bit surprised about that. Usually she was up and screaming her head off. Turning from the baby's room, he opened the door and poked his head in. "YO!! Quatre!! Trowa!! Up an at 'em!!"

 

A twitch began to appear near Duo's eye as he stood in the doorway. Trowa, Heero, and Quatre were all snuggled together on the large bed. The twitch began in his left eye, slowly traveling to his right eye. It then traveled southward, causing his whole face to twitch at the sight. Eventually the sight grew too much for the braided American pilot and with a cry, he fell to the ground twitching uncontrollably as he sweat-dropped.

 

Trowa and Heero looked up sharply and over, cocking an identical eyebrow as they looked at the twitching mass of American on the floor. "Duo?" Trowa asked quietly in concern, untangling himself from the other two as he got up and went to the young man.

 

Heero sighed and buried his face in Quatre's chest. "Duo no baka..."

 

Quatre chuckled as he ran his fingers through Heero's hair soothingly. "Duo? Are you all right?"

 

"Yeah, fine. Just warn a guy when you three decide to make a threesome," Duo complained, causing Quatre to blush and eep as he hid in Heero's hair.

 

Trowa snorted and snickered as he helped Duo up. He snickered some more as he saw the death glare being leveled at the braided youth by Heero. "I don't think that'll be happening. We were just talking," Trowa said with a private wink for Duo.

 

"Talking. Yeah right," Duo scoffed, winking over at Heero as he stood up. Dusting himself off, he grinned. "Well, whatever. I'm glad to see ya back, Hee-bunny! Breakfast is on!" He then ran out, not willing to stay behind and see Heero's wrath at the name he used.

 

Quatre sweat-dropped. 'Duo really does have a death wish...' Trowa snickered as Heero growled and chased Duo out swiftly, the sounds of bodies thumping on the floor signaling his success in his tackle. He laughed even more as he heard Wufei's squawk at them to keep it down along with a baby's laugh.

 

"Waaaaah!!! Enemy from behind!! SAVE ME!!!" Quatre snickered, winking at Trowa. He made his way to Shaina's room, carrying her out as she giggled and waved her arms gaily. Trowa got up and came out as well, laughing as he saw the pin that Heero had Duo in, growling all the while.

 

Wufei growled himself as he came up, dressed in a frilly apron. "Will you both knock it off and come down for breakfast before it gets cold?!" he demanded, waving a spoon.

 

Trowa was almost falling over he was laughing so hard as Heero sweat-dropped at the get-up Wufei was in. "Where did you come from? 'Wife Weekly'?" Heero asked flatly and Wufei flushed.

 

Duo couldn't help but snicker at Wufei's get up. "Aaw...be nice to him, Hee-bunny! He might make us do laundry or something." Quatre snickered, winking at Shaina as she cooed, then threw her pacifier at Wufei's head.

 

Heero growled loudly as he bopped Duo on the head. "Urusai!!" he shouted as Trowa laughed even more.

 

Wufei blinked and caught the pacifier, then sighed and sweat-dropped. "Oi, just get into the kitchen, idiots," he muttered before giving Shaina her nook back. Cackling, Duo stuck his tongue out at Heero, then dashed into the kitchen. Shaina giggled, throwing the pacifier right back at Wufei, hitting his nose and giggling excitedly as she hit her 'target.' Wufei sighed in exasperation as he rubbed his nose while Heero ran after Duo, growling. "What is with everyone anyways?" he muttered as he headed downstairs, nook in hand. Trowa followed him down, laughing softly as he wiped his eyes.

 

"It's just your charming 'domestic' self, Wufei," Quatre teased, snickering as he brought Shaina into the kitchen. Duo was seated at the table, the proverbial halo over his head and looking as innocent as anything.

 

Heero was shooting daggers at Duo as he got the food to the table and Wufei finally came over and bopped his love on the head. "If you are going to sit around looking innocent, love, at least do something!" Wufei growled out, then smirked at the looks of surprise Heero and Trowa both shot him.

 

"Oh sure. Blow my surprise, why don't you?! Do you know how much teasing time you just lost me?!" Duo complained, looking peeved. "Fine fine...if you want me to do something..." He reached out, dragging Wufei by his shirt down and locked his lips with his love's hard.

 

Quatre arched an eyebrow upwards, snickering. "Sure didn't waste any time, did he?"

 

"Obviously not. No wonder he's been looking so smug in between bouts of sulleness," Trowa commented thoughtfully then grinned as Heero snorted and rolled his eyes.

 

Wufei purred as he kissed his love back just as hard and deeply before pulling back, licking his lips. "Hurry it up, idiot..." he murmured before winking and going over to the rest of the dishes.

 

"Whatever you say, oh light of my life." Duo snickered, bouncing to his feet and helping Wufei with breakfast.

 

"Oi..." Quatre rolled his eyes, then winked at Heero as he deposited Shaina into his friend's arms. Shaina giggled, waving her arms happily as she stuck a piece of Heero's shirt into her mouth.

 

"What's with her and my shirt?" Heero grumbled as he went to sit down at the table.

 

Trowa snickered in amusement as he put a plate of food down. "You just have a way with women, Heero," he said with a wink.

 

"Too bad sticking his shirt into Relena's mouth won't do the same thing," Wufei was heard muttering and Trowa snorted with laughter.

 

"Wufei! You shouldn't say such things about Miss Relena!" Quatre chided his friend, sniffing. "She isn't that bad! Okay well..."

 

This from the raised eyebrow Duo gave Quatre. "Come on Quatre! She's a menace! She thinks Heero is God's gift to...well...her!"

 

Heero was heard grumbling as Trowa laughed even more. Wufei snorted as he rolled his eyes and brought over the tea and juice. "She'll learn he's just a brat," Wufei retorted with a shrug, then snickered as Heero growled at him.

 

"I'm NOT stuffing my shirt in her mouth for her to learn!!" Heero stated hotly, though he did take his shirt away from Shaina, murmuring quietly to her.

 

Quatre snickered, winking over at Shaina. "I'm sure she'd enjoy that too much, right little one?" He tickled Shaina, who giggled and bounced in Heero's arms.

 

"Yes, but then she'd expect the rest of what's underneath that shirt," Wufei pointed out, purring with a wink and earning an eye twitch from Heero.

 

"Let's stop before he gets ill," Trowa suggested with a snicker at the look on Heero's face.

 

"You sure she'd know what to do if she did get that far?!" Duo queried with an evil grin as he brought out a bowl of soup. Quatre couldn't help but snicker madly at that. Shaina blinked, looking from each of them until she once more stuck Heero's shirt in her mouth and sucked on it vigorously.

 

Wufei poked his love with a grin as Heero glared at Duo, though there was a touch of nervousness in the cobalt eyes. Trowa hid a smirk, then said, "Heero...why don't you take your shirt off and I'll get you another one?" Heero nodded silently and shrugged out of his tank, glaring at Wufei as he whistled while Trowa got another shirt.

 

"Hey!" Duo protested, seeing the nervousness on his friend's face. He poked Wufei good-naturedly. Quatre smiled, holding Shaina as Heero changed into the new shirt Trowa brought for him. Shaina pouted, but didn't complain. Wufei snickered at Duo as Heero changed. He brought over another bottle for the little one before sitting down to eat. Trowa came back again and sat down, getting food up for him and Heero. Quatre grinned, helping Duo after handing Shaina back to Heero. The blond and braided pilots brought the rest of the food to the table, dishing things out to everyone.

 

Breakfast went with very little happening, outside of the usual teasing and such. Heero went for a walk with Shaina while the others cleaned up the dishes. Bouncing as he washed the dishes at the sink, Duo turned the radio on. A fast beat tune came on and he started dancing to the music as he washed the dishes. Quatre's eye twitched at the over-excitable American. He shook his head, though he smiled as he saw Heero outside with the baby. They were just so cute together.

 

"Will you stop splashing me, Duo!! Jackass!!" Wufei shouted as he stood dripping next to the dancing Duo. Trowa snickered as he put away some of the dried dishes. Heero glanced over briefly at the noise and smiled slightly before focusing on Shaina again.

 

Duo cackled, affecting an innocent expression. "Yes, Fei-bunny?!" He smirked while dancing out of range of his love as went to put the dishes away. Quatre snickered, shaking his head before going into the pantry to see what they would need for the next few weeks.

 

Outside, Shaina giggled at the noise from inside. She waved her arms around gaily, bouncing in Heero's arms. Wufei growled and grabbed a towel. He whacked it across Duo's ass with a resounding SMACK and smirked evilly. Trowa rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm going outside," he stated with a wink at Quatre before putting actions to words. Heero put Shaina down onto the ground and sat next to her, smiling as he watched her.

 

"YEOW!!!" Duo yelped, jumping as the towel smacked his ass. He arched an eyebrow upwards, an answering evil smirk on his lips. "Gee, Fei...didn't know you were into that." Quatre rolled his eyes heavenward at Duo, shaking his head. He grinned, waving to Trowa before going back to his list.

 

Shaina blinked as she was set down on the ground. Looking around experimentally, she eyed the tall blades of grass with fascination. Trowa came out and smiled as he watched Heero with Shaina. He lay out on the other side of the little one, winking as Heero smiled faintly at him before rubbing Shaina's back. Shaina looked up at the other person joining them. Her attention immediately went back to the blade of grass, which had just acquired a ladybug upon it. She blew bubbles out of her mouth as she watched with rapt fascination.

 

Wufei rolled his eyes and sighed. "Why me? Why do I have the baka?" he asked as he looked heavenward and went back to washing dishes.

 

"Because you're special!" Duo snickered, wrapping his arm around Wufei's shoulders. He smiled, placing a peck on Wufei's cheek before going to help Quatre. Wufei blushed slightly and sighed loudly in mock exasperation as he finished up the dishes. Duo grinned at the blush on Wufei's face, then helped Quatre finish up the list. He took the list, going over to whisper to Wufei and ask if he wanted to come with him to get the stuff they'd need. Wufei nodded sharply, smirking at his love before draining the water out and rinsing out the sink. He grinned at Duo and winked before going to get changed. Snickering, Duo waved to Quatre before following his love up the stairs to get changed as well. Quatre shook his head with a grin, then went outside to join Heero, Trowa and Shaina.

 

Trowa chuckled softly as he watched Shaina, while Heero spoke softly to the baby, inquiring what she saw in Japanese as he watched her softly. Looking up at Heero briefly, Shaina babbled briefly to him, explaining about the bug with great seriousness. Trowa stifled a snicker as Heero listened seriously, speaking to her softly in his tongue as he watched the little one. Shaina looked over at Trowa, giving him what could only be termed as a baby version of Heero's death glare. She turned back to Heero, babbling more as she pointed out a dead leaf that had fallen nearby.

 

Trowa bit his lip as he tried not to laugh too hard. Heero smiled and nodded, asking a question softly as he stretched slightly on the ground. His eyes traveled over to Quatre and softened before focusing on Shaina once again. Quatre smiled at Heero, sitting down on the soft grass next to his friend. He grinned as Shaina looked up, blinking at him. She went back to her scrutiny of the leaf, once more babbling to Heero as she pointed out a cricket.

 

Trowa was biting his lip as he snickered silently in amusement. Heero reached back as he fought his own amusement and took Quatre's hand in a brief squeeze before returning to his previous position. He nodded and murmured again to Shaina, smiling. A soft smile lit Quatre's face as he squeezed Heero's hand back briefly. He snickered, watching as Shaina began to crawl around, examining things carefully as she went.

 

Heero grinned as Trowa rolled onto his back and watched the clouds while little Shaina scooted around, not quite crawling, but very close to it. They looked over as Wufei came out with Duo and waved before heading off towards the town for the supplies. Stumbling, Shaina blinked as she fell forward. She sniffed a bit, but then gave a determined look. Struggling to her hands and knees, she took a tentative move forward, but soon fell again. Heero grinned as Trowa winked at him as they watched the little one move. He reached over and brought Shaina back to near them when she got too far out, murmuring to her in Japanese.

 

Pouting as she looked up at Heero, Shaina batted at Heero's nose. She giggled, then reached out and grabbed a hold of Trowa's bang and pulled. Quatre turned over, snickering madly as he fought to control his mirth. "Ouch!" Trowa said in startled pain, then snickered as Heero laughed lightly. He grinned as Heero let Shaina go, then tickled her. Shaina laughed, looking innocent as she beamed up at Trowa. She then giggled, squirming as she was tickled. Trowa laughed softly as he tickled her, grinning even more as Heero snickered in amusement as well. He loved how contagious baby's laughter was.

 

Giggling, Quatre shook his head as he watched. Lying on his side, he blinked, suddenly finding himself nose to nose with Shaina. She giggled, then pulled on his hair. He stuck his tongue out at her, causing her to laugh even more. Trowa laughed as Heero grinned widely at this and shook his head. He smirked as Trowa rolled onto his back again and resumed his cloud watching.

 

Heero tickled Shaina briefly before relaxing again. Quatre snickered, ruffling his hair as she lost interest and Shaina moved away from them towards a flower. Heero kept a watchful eye as he relaxed in the warm sun. He glanced over and blushed slightly as he found himself watching Trowa's profile as the other young man rested, his eyes closed. He glanced away quickly as Trowa looked over, sensing his eyes on him.

 

A soft smile graced Quatre's lips as he kept one eye on Shaina and the other on his two friends. He didn't comment on the way Heero had been watching Trowa, only smiled softly. They had a picnic outside and then went inside to put Shaina down for her nap afterwards, then just hung together in the living room, silently being together.

 

Sometime later that day, Quatre cracked his eye open, looking around. It was well past noon, the sun still shining brightly. Shaina was curled up next to Heero, sleeping peacefully after having woken up from her previous nap and had gotten tired out by playing with the three outside. Grinning, Quatre looked to the others with a smile. Trowa smirked back sleepily, running his fingers through the sleeping Heero's hair as they napped. He glanced at Shaina, then at Quatre and mouthed, 'Crib'.

 

Looking up at the sky, Quatre nodded. It was starting to get hot and they didn't want Shaina to get heatstroke. He gazed down at the sleeping Heero with a soft smile. Trowa nodded as well and carefully sat up. He smirked as Heero curled into Quatre after Trowa had gently picked up Shaina and carried her into the house. Quatre smiled, wrapping his arm around Heero and holding him close. He kissed his cheek, making sure to hold Heero gently, letting him know he was there for him.

 

Heero stirred slightly and snuggled closer as Trowa came back outside. The upper window was open so they could hear Shaina if she woke up. Trowa smirked softly as he laid out, this time closer to the two, and ran his fingers soothingly through Heero's hair, his eyes locking gently with Quatre's.

 

Smiling back at his friend, Quatre laced his fingers with both of them, sighing softly. It was such a peaceful day, one would hardly imagine they were in the middle of a war. Heero suddenly stiffened and sat up, looking around warily. He got up as Trowa leaned up as well, looking concerned as the other young man ran into the house. "What's going on?" Trowa asked in confusion as he got up.

 

"I don't know. I didn't hear anything." Quatre frowned, coming to his feet as well. He rushed after Heero, concern on his face. They found Heero typing away at his laptop, face grim as he gazed at the flickering screen. Trowa leaned against the doorjamb, filled with apprehension. "Heero? What's wrong?" Quatre queried, a frown on his face as he watched. He didn't want to pry, but the look on both their faces was definitely disturbing.

 

"Mission," Heero said softly, his voice emotionless as he closed his laptop and faced them. His mask of impassiveness was firmly in place as he said, "We leave in two days." Trowa closed his eyes and moved his face away, filled with grim resolution. It had been expected. Just not that soon.

 

"Two days..." Quatre bit his lip, looking away. It didn't seem fair. Heero was finally starting to open up and now they'd be leaving. They certainly couldn't take Shaina with them, which left the only other option. They'd have to give her up within the next twenty-four hours.

 

"Hai. Did Wufei make the plans?" Heero asked softly, taking charge as he stood up.

 

"Yes, but we don't know if his contact was successful in finding someone," Trowa replied softly, folding his arms across his chest, his eyes already flat with the taking of the mission.

 

"It doesn't matter. The child will go with his contact and that will be it," Heero said then walked out of the door. "I'm checking my Gundam," he added flatly as he left.

 

"Heero, don't you want to say good bye first?" Quatre reached out, taking a hold of Heero's arm. He looked at his friend, sadness in his eyes. They had to follow through with their mission, of course. But this was just as important.

 

"Iie. Call me for dinner and I'll brief everyone," Heero replied coldly before shaking off Quatre's hand and walking stiffly away, the soft sound of the door shutting echoing in the house.

 

Trowa sighed softly, seeming to almost wilt. "So much for life after this..." he whispered softly, his eyes filled with sadness.

 

"There will be. There has to be." Quatre sighed, frowning thoughtfully. Shaking his head, he smiled at Trowa and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Don't give up, Trowa. We'll make it and so will he."

 

"We'll see, little one," Trowa replied softly, then sighed as he heard the door open once again and grumbling floating down. "Sounds like they're back. Let's go help and get the ball rolling," he suggested as he went out the door. Nodding, Quatre followed his friend after the sounds from the kitchen. He smiled as Duo lugged in a huge bag of groceries. He sighed, his face solemn.

 

Duo stopped, a frown on his face as he noticed the two. "Mission?"

 

Nodding curtly as Wufei looked over as well with a frown, Trowa sighed softly. "We leave in two days. Wufei, did you get a hold of your contact?" he asked solemnly.

 

"I can. Let me go contact her now and see what she has to say," Wufei responded softly as he placed the last bag onto the table with a sigh. He went out of the room to get a hold of his contact.

 

"Great...just great," Duo groused, slumping into a chair with a defeated look on his face. "This isn't fair!"

 

"I know, Duo. But we knew this day was coming." Quatre patted his friend on the shoulder, sighing softly. Heero had been doing so well and now this...

 

"We'll need to make plans and get our supplies split evenly. Did you get enough, Duo?" Trowa asked, getting down to business as he started separating the supplies out into five even piles. It was easier for him to handle things if he worked on the mission, which was what he knew Heero was doing right now.

 

"Yeah, we got plenty of stuff." Duo shook his head, then sat up. He smiled at Quatre, standing up. "I'll help Heero check the Gundams." He left, not saying another word. Quatre sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. He said nothing more, merely helping Trowa sort through the supplies and packing them up for each of them.

 

TBC

 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Five Pilots and a Baby pt. 7/7

Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit

Disclaimer: we don’t own the boys, but boy are we gonna have fun with them!!!

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai, angst, sap, dark, saaaaaad!! *wails*

Rating: PG

Pairings: Still good friends and such!

Note: *sniffles* and now…the sad part…Enjoy and please review!!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Some hours later, Duo paced the living room floor while Quatre sat biting his nails in a nearby chair. The contact Wufei had called was due to arrive any time to pick up Shaina and they were all on edge. Quatre kept glancing in Heero's direction, worry and concern on his face.

 

Heero sat on the windowsill, staring out the window impassively as he waited. Trowa was playing quietly with Shaina as they waited while Wufei leaned against the wall. Wufei suddenly reached out and stopped Duo, hugging him close as he whispered softly to him. They all jumped as the doorbell rang. Heero walked swiftly to the door, gun out and ready as Wufei followed him, gun also ready. "Who is it?" Wufei said softly.

 

"Doctor visit. Something about a clogged drain full of braid?" A woman's voice floated through and Trowa snorted in amusement.

 

Wufei smirked as he opened the door. "Good to see you, Sally," he said to the blonde haired woman that came in.

 

"Same to you, Chang Wufei," the blonde replied with a soft smile.

 

"Ya know, I think I resent that remark," Duo said with a grin, waving to Sally. Quatre shook his head, smiling briefly at his friend. He glanced over at Shaina, who had woken up and began whimpering.

 

Wufei smiled innocently then snickered as Sally elbowed him with a grin. They looked over as Shaina whimpered and Sally went over as Trowa gathered the little one, cooing to her soothingly. "So this is the little one, hmm?" she said with a smile as she brushed her fingers through the head full of hair. "Hello there, little one," she said with a smile. Wufei looked around, frowning sadly as he saw that Heero had vanished once again. This was going to be more than hard.

 

Shaina continued to whimper, staring at the strange woman in front of her. She sniffed, rubbing her eyes. She wanted Heero and to prove her point, she began to cry. "Hush now little one. Don't cry," Trowa said softly as he rubbed her back, smiling sadly.

 

Sally frowned lightly in distress. "I should check her over to make sure she isn't sick," she suggested as she took the little one carefully from a protective Trowa. She smiled soothingly at them all. "Don't worry. I won't hurt her," she added before taking the little one to a bedroom after grabbing her medical bag. Quatre put his hand on Trowa's shoulder, giving his friend a sad smile. He watched, along with Duo, as Sally took Shaina into another room. They could hear the little girl's cries and sobs all the way from the living room. Wufei frowned darkly as he crossed his arms tightly over his chest and glowered at the floor. He was heard muttering about a certain Japanese man and his being a cold bastard. Trowa sighed softly as he gazed steadily at the floor. He just wished that things could work out.

 

Sighing, Quatre hugged Trowa, watching and waiting for the outcome. He sighed; wishing that Heero was there. That was what Shaina needed. They all looked over as Sally came back in, bouncing Shaina soothingly. "Well, she is a very healthy baby! About four months I'm guessing and incredibly intelligent. You boys certainly took good care of her!" she said with a smile.

 

"Heero did. We just helped," Wufei mumbled softly as Trowa took Shaina into his arms again.

 

"Ah, I see. Well, I did find a loving family that would love to have a daughter and they are expecting her whenever you can give her to me for adoption," Sally said with a smile.

 

"A-adoption?" Quatre stuttered, then flushed at his nervousness. He had wanted what was good for Shaina, but what about Heero? What would learning about Shaina being adopted do to him?

 

"Uh, yes. That is what Wufei had suggested," Sally said, frowning in confusion as she glanced at the other youth. Trowa and Wufei avoided her gaze, jaws clenching tightly.

 

"Sounds good. You can take her now. Here's the supplies and her birth certificate." Heero's cold voice floated from the entryway as he handed Sally the items. His eyes were flat, dead, as he looked away and walked out of the room.

 

Sally frowned lightly in distress. "I...thank you..." she replied softly, then looked at the other young men as the Japanese man left the house.

 

"Heero?" Quatre swallowed, feeling distress fill him at his friend's words. He looked to Trowa for help, completely at a loss on what to do.

 

Duo bit his lip, watching Heero leave. He sighed, giving Sally a reassuring look. "It's okay, Miss Po. We're glad you could find a good home for her."

 

Nodding, Sally smiled reassuringly at them. "Well, I guess then you best say good bye. I'll go put this stuff away while you get her ready, k?" she suggested as she picked up the stuff.

 

"Thanks, Sally," Wufei answered softly, smiling slightly at her before she left the room.

 

Duo nodded, speechless as Sally left them alone with Shaina. He choked back his tears, smiling at the little girl. He brushed her cheek tenderly. "You be good, Shaina. We'll see you again soon." Shaina sniffed, her eyes wide as her small body trembled.

 

"Hush now, Shaina. You'll have a good home now," Wufei whispered, eyes shimmering shamelessly with tears as he went over as well. He kissed her on the cheek and caressed it with a soft touch as well.

 

Trowa buried his nose into her soft hair, murmuring softly to her as tears rolled down his face as well. "Be strong, little one. We'll see you someday." Whimpering more as if she knew she was being taken away, Shaina began to cry. She reached out to them, her eyes wide with fear.

 

"Hush, sweet one. Your Uncle Trowa is right. We will all see you again, I promise." Quatre smiled reassuringly at Shaina, brushing her cheek tenderly before placing a soft kiss to her forehead. He felt his own tears slide down his cheeks, unheeded.

 

"Hush little one. Don't cry. You are strong and you mustn't cry," Wufei stated softly, wiping his tears and smiling gently at her. He nodded at Trowa and the other two and they headed outside to where Sally was waiting for them. Sniffing, Shaina rubbed her eyes, her tears staining her cheeks. Oddly, she didn't cry as Wufei had asked her to do. She just looked incredibly sad and lonely.

 

They went outside and Trowa handed her to Sally. He pressed one last kiss to her forehead. "Be strong and happy, little one. Some day, fate willing, we'll be together again," he whispered, then stepped back to stand with the others.

 

Sally felt sadness well up at the resigned looks on the young faces before her. 'Such sadness. They can't even allow this little bit of happiness in their lives,' she thought sadly before smiling at them. "Don't worry, the family she will be going to is a good one. And they thank you from the bottom of their hearts for this miracle."

 

"Make sure that they don't hurt her or anything else," Wufei warned her darkly, eyes narrowing. She smiled slightly in slight amusement before nodding her assurances.

 

"Yeah. Otherwise I won't be responsible for what happens," Duo added softly, his eyes on the little girl. Shaina sniffed, reaching out her hands to them imploringly. Quatre had to finally turn his head away or risk his heart being torn apart with sorrow.

 

Sally took the little hands and kissed them soothingly as each of the young men looked away, eyes shining with tears and betrayal. She put Shaina into the carseat she'd brought along and closed the door firmly before facing them. "Live through this, you guys," she ordered firmly, surprising them as they looked up. "I don't want this permanent and neither do you. Live. I'll see you later," she said and, with a final nod of farewell, got into the car and drove off.

 

"We will do our best," Quatre whispered, raising his hand in farewell. He looked at his friends, smiling slightly. They would live through this, they had to. If only for the small child that was waiting for them. Trowa and Wufei nodded slightly, smiling somewhat back. They silently watched the car disappear, not even seeing the shadow in the tree that watched, silver tracks of tears streaking the shadowed face as it watched.

 

"Come on. Let's get inside, it’s getting cold out." Duo wrapped his arm around Wufei, leading his love back inside. Quatre sighed, watching the car silently as it disappeared. Wufei leaned his head on Duo's shoulder, face hard with sorrow he'd fought to hide. Trowa wrapped his own arm around Quatre's shoulders and led him inside, not saying anything, but still offering his own solace. Looking back, Quatre looked over in the direction he had caught a glimpse of Heero. He sighed sadly, resting his head on Trowa's shoulder as he allowed himself to be led away.

 

Heero came down from the tree and looked back over where Shaina had been taken away. He looked down and shivered in the suddenly cold wind, feeling loneliness well up. He wanted to see her…hold her…he wanted to be everything for her. With a grim resolve, he knew that he would make this world a better place for her so that he could once again look at her and know she would be happy.

 

With or without him.

 

Fini!

 


End file.
